


На полную катушку

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Adultery, Begging, Blackmail, Boot Worship, Casual Racism, Cop Fetish, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fisting, Gang Bang, Gang Rape, HYDRA Trash Party, Hand Worship, Handcuffs, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Reluctant Submission, Seduction, Sex Work, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Uniform Kink, Whipping, forced romance, magnificent bastard jack rollins, strip club au, verbal feminisation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Стив сглотнул, кожа напряглась там, где его коснулся палец Рамлоу.— Спасибо, — сказал он дрогнувшим голосом.Рамлоу нельзя было его трогать. Никому нельзя было трогать его здесь. Но Стив не сказал об этом. Он ничего не сказал и тогда, когда пальцы Рамлоу скользнули ниже по его груди, ниже, еще ниже.— Ты продаешь приватные танцы, малец? — Пальцы опускались, пока не замерли на кромке его крошечных трусов.— Да, — ответил Стив. — Да, продаю.





	На полную катушку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Super Bass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847117) by [mathildia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia). 



> От автора: В этой истории присутствует стаки, но на самом деле фик не про отношения Стива и Баки. Они здесь вместе, но у них все хреново, поэтому история полна безнадёги и страданий.  
> Основная сюжетная линия принадлежит Стиву и Броку. Вас предупредили.
> 
> *  
> От переводчика: Я чуть не умерла, дожидаясь каждой части, шестую мы ждали чуть ли не год, и когда она вышла — я-таки умерла. Поэтому выкладываю перевод одной частью целиком.

# Часть 1

Казалось, что стены смыкаются вокруг него — красный бархат и начищенная медь, пластиковые бокалы под шампанское и детское масло — и так ночь за ночью. Было всего два часа, а казалось, что уже четыре. Стив ненавидел, когда смена ползла так медленно. У него болели ноги, а задницу натирал ярлык с инструкцией по уходу за блестящими трусами. Он был уставшим, раздраженным и никогда еще в жизни не чувствовал себя менее привлекательным, чем сейчас.

Баки написал ему час назад, спросив, когда он будет дома. Стива это задело. Баки должен был знать сам. Если бы он обращал внимание на расписание Стива, то знал бы. Стив всю неделю работал по ночам. Когда он коротко ответил: «6», Баки даже не ответил. Он больше не заезжал в клуб посмотреть на него.

Ночи с четверга могли проходить по-разному. Порой посетители махали на все рукой и вели себя так, будто уже настали выходные, напиваясь без перерыва. Некоторые ночи с четверга на пятницу становились лучшими. Многие клиенты, заказав очередную бутылку выпивки после полуночи, осознавали, какой превосходной идеей будет заказать еще и приватный танец от парня, только что на их глазах насиловавшего танцевальный шест. Иногда даже выкладывали восемьдесят баксов за отсос на заднем сидении. Но многие ночи с четверга были дохлыми, и на протяжении всей смены случалось лишь два танца, которых едва хватало оплатить парковку и еду на вынос, купленную по дороге домой.

Стив успел продать три танца, но даже ни намека на что-то большее. Он уже выступил у шеста, и не получит место на сцене в ближайшие пару часов. Ему всегда было неуютно разгуливать по толпе. На его лице застыло приятное выражение, но все мысли были о звонке, который прозвучит в пять, о дороге домой к родной кровати, о том моменте, когда он сможет обнять Баки, всего на час, пока не просигналит будильник и Баки выпутается из рук Стива, чтобы уйти в душ. Баки подолгу работал в участке, Стив подолгу работал в клубе. Порой их смены не совпадали настолько, что они неделями не видели друг друга.

Стив повернулся, чтобы снова пройти через весь клуб, и кто-то сунул ему в руку ледяной стакан. Обычно клиенты покупали ему выпить, когда хотели, чтобы он посидел с ними, пофлиртовал, дал им почувствовать себя привлекательными. Стив был готов к этому, к любому отвлечению от того факта, что он застрял на долгие часы в этом коридоре из зеркал и пульсирующих басов, и еще не скоро сможет вернуться домой, к Баки. Однако человек, купивший ему выпить, уже отвернулся от него. Стив только и успел заметить, что копну темных волос, удалявшихся от него по толпе. Стив принюхался к напитку. Это была водка. Гребаная чистая водка. Он, не пригубив, поставил стакан на барную стойку и решил пойти поискать Сэма. Сэм его развеселит.

Но, отвернувшись от бара, он услышал чей-то крик. Сэм. К тому времени, как Стив до него добрался, там уже была Наташа, втиснувшаяся между Сэмом и клиентом, которого Стив никогда не видел. Темноволосым, симпатичным, но в каком-то плохом смысле. Оба — и Сэм, и мужчина — тяжело дышали.

— Так, — сказала Наташа, сложив руки на груди. — В чем проблема?

Лицо Сэма было перекошено от злости.  
— Этот слизняк схватил меня за задницу и сунул свою граблю мне в трусы, — сказал Сэм, на котором были надеты крошечные серебристые брифы. На весь клуб только на Стиве было надето еще меньше. Ткань совершенно не скрывала форму члена Сэма.

— Так, так, так. — Наташа повернулась к клиенту, выставив руки с развернутыми ладонями. Стив понадеялся, что мужчина поведет себя с ней по-скотски. Это было забавно, смотреть на их лица, когда Наташа осыпала их градом своих странных движений. Стив ненавидел почти всё в этом клубе, но ему нравилось, что в помещении, набитом перекачанными телами, больше всего на своей стороне в драке любой хотел бы видеть Наташу. — Дело в том, сэр, — произнесла Наташа, — что у нас здесь строго запрещено трогать мальчиков. Вы должны были видеть объявления на входе.

— Этот козел схватил меня за хер, — пробормотал Сэм, глядя в пол.

Наташа кинула на него взгляд и раздраженно вздохнула.  
— Ладно, Сэм. Я разберусь с этим.

Клиент усмехнулся.  
— Дай мне кое-что прояснить, дорогуша. — Он вытащил из нагрудного кармана удостоверение. Когда оно открылось, Стив успел прочитать фамилию. _Рамлоу._ Офицер Рамлоу. — Этот парень арестован. Он пытался продать мне секс.

— Ах ты ж гребаный ублюдок! — завопил Сэм и бросился на Рамлоу. Наташа размытым пятном метнулась к нему и сжала, зафиксировав руки за спиной, прежде чем он успел что-то сделать. Рамлоу лишь улыбнулся, даже не дернувшись. Казалось, что на них смотрит весь клуб, и Стив заметил, как у Наташи расширились от паники глаза. Она кинула взгляд на дверь в надстройку над сценой. Дверь в кабинет Ника. Конечно, никогда нельзя было сказать с уверенностью, там он или нет; это можно было узнать, только когда случалось нечто подобное, и он с топотом спускался вниз, увольнял всех замешанных и проставлялся всему клубу в качестве извинения за доставленные неудобства.

Сэм проследил взгляд Наташи и понизил голос.  
— Я ничего такого не делал. Он врет. Он чертова подсадная утка.

Коп поднял руки с раскрытыми ладонями.  
— Ладно, обойдемся без этого. Мы можем очень быстро разрешить ситуацию. Без лишней суеты. Я просто заберу Шоколадку и…

— Что? — выплюнула Наташа. — Какого хера? — Ее словно ударило током. Она словно опять выпустила все свои иглы.

— Извиняюсь, — коп улыбнулся. — Это плохо прозвучало. Я хотел сказать, что никому из нас не нужны проблемы, так?

Сэм посмотрел на Стива, и Стиву показалось, что он, возможно, под кайфом. Он не был в этом уверен. Все они порой закидывались чем-нибудь, чтобы дотянуть до конца смены. А вот сам Стив был чистым. И, судя по тому, как коп глядел на Сэма… Как он улыбался после своего расистского высказывания… Это выглядело как предупреждение.

Его улыбка была из тех, чье появление на лице клиента настоятельно рекомендовало на вопрос о цене приятного времяпрепровождения ответить, что такие вещи не продаются. Сэм бы заметил эту улыбку. Никогда бы не предложил такому человеку дополнительных услуг, даже под дозой. Поэтому Стив был уверен, что Рамлоу соврал. И что именно он сунул ему в руки водку.

— Это я, — сказал Стив.

Сэм с Наташей посмотрели на него с растерянностью.  
— Что? — спросила Наташа. — О чем ты?

Стив сглотнул.  
— Я думаю, офицер, вы нас спутали. Это не Сэм предложил отсосать вам на парковке за восемьдесят баксов, да? Это был я. Люди все время нас путают.

Рамлоу перевел взгляд со Стива на Сэма и обратно, ухмылка расплывалась по его лицу как нефтяное пятно. Наташа неуверенно позвала:  
— Стив?

Рамлоу шагнул к Стиву и коснулся пальцем его голой груди.  
— Знаешь, сладкий, я думаю, ты прав. Это был ты. И это было противозаконно. Мне придется тебя забрать.

Стив вздрогнул.  
— Да, сэр.

Рамлоу не выглядел особенно сильным, его упакованное в черную рубашку и джинсы тело на фоне двух обнаженных качков не производило впечатления, однако, когда он ухватился за него, Стив мгновенно рухнул. Рамлоу сжал его за плечо и развернул, толкнув лицом в стол с пустыми бокалами. Прежде чем Стив успел перевести дыхание, Рамлоу успел заломить ему руки и застегнуть на них наручники.  
— Подожди, — начал Стив. — Не надо… — Но было уже поздно.

Оказаться в наручниках, когда он был так одет — фактически раздет — заставило Стива почувствовать себя беззащитным и униженным. Крошечные трусы не прятали абсолютно ничего, когда Рамлоу заставил его выпрямиться и повел из клуба. Он услышал, как Наташа произнесла:  
— Так, народ, здесь не на что пялиться.  
И задумался, не относились ли ее слова к его очевидному стояку.

Когда коп вывел Стива в коридор, то прошептал ему на ухо:  
— Любопытная у тебя реакция на наручники, малец.

*

Когда коп усадил Стива в машину, тот окончательно поверил, что в участок они не поедут. Ни один принципиальный коп не стал бы вот так сажать его на пассажирское сидение, полуголым и в наручниках. Слишком много усилий, чтобы заполучить отсос на халяву. Стив был даже польщен. Если бы этот коп, офицер Рамлоу, был в форме, Стив бы уже спустил.

Рамлоу перегнулся и застегнул на Стиве ремень безопасности, погладив в процессе по бедру.  
— Красивое тело, — сказал он, водя тыльной стороной ладони по ноге. Он сказал это так тихо, что Стив не был уверен, нужно ли ему как-то отвечать.

— Спасибо, — сказал он на выдохе.

Рамлоу больно ударил Стива по бедру.  
— Чертова самовлюбленная шлюха, — сказал он, и Стив не смог скрыть, как у него сбилось дыхание от слов и удара.

Стиву стало неуютно, когда Рамлоу завел машину. Он по-прежнему был ужасно возбужден, и то, как профессионально Рамлоу действовал, вовсе не спасало ситуацию. Небрежно положив руку на спинку пассажирского кресла, он неторопливо выехал с парковки. Они заехали всего лишь за угол. За клубом была грязная подворотня, как будто специально там запланированная. Стив прошелся языком по зубам и спросил с наигранным удивлением:  
— Почему мы здесь остановились? Это не участок.

— Красивый и умный, — восхитился Рамлоу, щелкнув своим ремнем и повернувшись к Стиву с улыбкой. — Я передумал тебя сдавать. Отпущу тебя с предупреждением. Разве я не душка? Разве не заслуживаю немного благодарности?

— Конечно, — ответил Стив. — Конечно, конечно. Благодарность. Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал это в наручниках? Поверь мне, без них я сделаю работу куда лучше. — Он пожал плечами. — Но если тебя это заводит, я смогу всё сделать ртом. — Стив посмотрел на пах Рамлоу. Стояк у того был таким же заметным, что и у Стива. От этой мысли член Стива потек.

Рамлоу протянул руку и ласково взял Стива за подбородок, большим пальцем погладил уголок его рта.  
— Жадная шлюха, — произнес он низким, едва ли не рокочущим голосом. — Хочешь мой хер, да? Охренеть, только посмотрите на это, ты же просто умираешь от желания. — Рамлоу оглядел член Стива, его подрагивающие бедра. — Если хочешь получить мой член, тебе придется получше меня попросить.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я умолял вас дать мне ваш член, сэр? — Стиву неожиданно стало тяжело дышать. — Я могу. Я могу сделать все, что вы захотите.

— Правда? — Рамлоу сильнее сжал подбородок Стива и задрал его так высоко, что с губ того сорвался тихий всхлип. — Все, что я захочу? Что угодно для кого угодно, да? — Рамлоу презрительно оскалился. Он подвинулся ближе, лицом к лицу, губами к губам. — Но я хочу, чтобы ты хотел меня. Шел только ко мне. Ко мне одному. Я хочу, чтобы ты пришел ко мне и упрашивал использовать тебя.

— Я не думаю… — выдавил Стив, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. — Что?

Рамлоу максимально сократил расстояние между ним, Стив чувствовал исходивший от него жар, резкий запах его пота и лосьона после бриться. Его дыхание продолжало сбиваться снова и снова. Рамлоу посмотрел на его рот. Стив задрожал.  
— Хочешь поцеловать меня, малец?

Член Стива был болезненно твердым. Не только твердым, но и текущим. Стив подумал, что Рамлоу, скорее всего, чувствует запах его возбуждения. Его бесконечного отчаяния. Он смотрел на Рамлоу и чувствовал, как трясутся у него ляжки.  
— Я не целуюсь. — Он с трудом проглотил комок в горле. — Я не целуюсь с жуликами.

Рамлоу облизал верхнюю губу.  
— Я не об этом спрашивал, шлюха. Я спросил, хочешь ли ты поцеловать меня. Хочешь? Ты же умираешь от желания поцеловать меня, кусок дерьма. Сидишь голышом в моей машине, как уличная подстилка. Ты хочешь поцеловать меня?

Стив сглотнул, сгорая от стыда. И все равно он хотел, о, как же он хотел.  
— Да, — сказал он совсем тихо. — Да, сэр.

— Чертовски жаль, что ты не целуешься, да? — сказал Рамлоу и протянул руку куда-то за Стива. — А сейчас, — выдохнул он, — вали нахрен из моей машины, малец. — Он расстегнул наручники.

— Что? — Стив был в таком удивлении, что не сразу додумался выпрямить руки перед собой. Рамлоу щелкнул замком и распахнул дверь.

— Я сказал, убирайся из моей машины.

*

Когда Стив вернулся домой, Баки завтракал за столом. Овсянкой с медом. Кухня была залита солнцем, на Баки был костюм с галстуком, и он выглядел счастливым, красивым и чистым. Стиву почти не хотелось до него дотрагиваться. Он принял душ в клубе, переоделся в чистые спортивные штаны и толстовку. Но он чувствовал себя грязным и испорченным. Он часто так чувствовал себя в последнее время, когда Баки улыбался ему, весь милый, добрый и невинный.

— Привет, крошка, — сказал Баки, делая большой глоток кофе.

Стив подошел к стойке и налил себе полную чашку. Развернулся и прислонился к стойке спиной.  
— Привет, Бак. Ты отлично выглядишь.

Баки рассмеялся.  
— А ты нет. Ты выглядишь затрахавшимся. Ночные смены продолжают на тебя валиться?

— Типа того. — Стив поднял чашку ко рту.

— Тогда тебе не стоит пить кофе. Тебе нужно поспать. Иди в постель. — Баки кивнул в сторону спальни.

Стив шагнул ему за спину и взял в ладони его подбородок.  
— Может быть, я не хочу спать. Хотя не откажусь от постели.

Баки запрокинул голову и, улыбнувшись, посмотрел на Стива.  
— Не надо, крошка. Уже почти восемь. Ты знаешь, что мне пора идти.

Стив надулся.  
— Не ходи. Скажи, что заболел. Ты даже не соврешь. Пошли вместе болеть в кровати.

— Ты же знаешь, я не могу. Сейчас все очень сложно. — Баки наклонил голову, когда Стив сильнее выставил губу. — В любом случае, ты вернулся очень поздно. Ты же обычно возвращаешься к шести после ночных смен, нет? Если бы ты вернулся, как всегда, у тебя бы был целый час со мной в кровати.

Стив посмотрел на Баки и вздохнул. По нему прокатилась волна вины.  
— Да, — сказал он. — Да. Это была странная ночь. — Он убрал ладони с лица Баки и снова прислонился к стойке. Взял чашку с кофе. Когда он просочился обратно в клуб и переоделся, он наткнулся на Сэма, который хотел узнать подробности. Стив отмахнулся и сбежал, но Сэм был терпеливым и в конце концов вытащил из него всю историю.

— Стрёмно, — заключил Сэм, приканчивая виски с тоником под звяканье почти растаявшего льда.

— Ага. Он меня даже не облапал. Ну, почти.

— Он вернется. — Сэм посмотрел на стол. — Этот мужик вернется. Я думаю, он меня и не хотел. — Сэм допил свой стакан. — Это был трюк, чтобы добраться до тебя, — подытожил Сэм. — Я уверен.

*

Стив почти заснул, когда открылась дверь в спальню. В комнате было темно, когда он перекатился в объятия Баки. Он понятия не имел, сколько было времени.  
— Бак? — прошептал он тому в живот, затем заметил ткань, в которую вжималось его лицо. — Бак, ты что, в?..

— Прикрой глаза на минутку, крошка, — сказал Баки, включая настольную лампу, и Стив ахнул. Баки был в синей рубашке и в фуражке. Стив изогнул шею. Господи боже, его форменные сапоги.

— Ты в своей… — Стиву пришлось сглотнуть, чтобы смочить горло. — Ты в форме. Почему? Что случилось?

Баки рассмеялся, забираясь на кровать.  
— Меня не понизили, крошка, не переживай. Я подумал, что надену ее для тебя. Ты знаешь, как я скучаю по тебе, когда ты работаешь по ночам.

— Баки! — выдохнул Стив, перекатываясь на спину. Баки перебросил через него ногу, прижимая его кровати.

— Что ты хочешь? — прошептал Баки, наклоняясь и прикусывая губами мочку его уха.

Стив выгнулся навстречу его рту, его член тут же налился, голубые глаза Баки мгновенно превратили его в отчаянно скулящую тварь.  
— Ты знаешь, что я хочу, — Стив охнул, когда Баки укусил его за подбородок. — Ты знаешь, что я люблю, Бак. Офицер.

Ответный смешок Баки был похож на рык.  
— Ага, знаю, чертов шпаненок. Хочешь, чтобы я зачитал тебе твои права?

— О боже, Бак, да. Да!

— Ты что-нибудь нарушил? Тебе нужно исправление? Может быть, наказание, засранец?

— Да, офицер.

— Ладно, чучело. Может быть, тебе стоит начать с вылизывания моих сапог. Покажи мне, что знаешь, как вести себя с уважением по отношению к тем, кто лучше тебя.

— Да, сэр, прошу прощения, сэр. — Стив с энтузиазмом соскользнул на пол возле кровати. Сапоги Баки, доходившие до его колен, были вычищены до блеска. Стив поцеловал кожаный край, где сапог встречался с синими брюками. Когда он отстранился, с его губ сорвался тихий стон от сладкой смеси стыда и желания. Он высунул язык и лизнул, качнув бедрами.

Он двигался вниз по голени Баки, чувствуя твердую плоть под мягкой кожей сапога. Он издал протяжный, тихий гортанный звук в жажде поскорее добраться до пальцев Баки, вылизать ему ноги, а сам Баки в это время высмеивал его, говоря, что Стив ему отвратителен и что ему должно быть стыдно за свое поведение. Его твердый член тек и требовательно пульсировал.

Стив смотрел вверх, ведя языком по мысу сапога. Баки, весь раскрасневшийся, смотрел на него из-под полуприкрытых век.

Баки по-прежнему оставался одним из самых привлекательных мужчин, каких Стив когда-либо видел. Они познакомились, когда Баки остановил Стива из-за выключенной задней фары на его мотоцикле. Последовавшее за этим событие стало самым горячим, что приключалось со Стивом, у которого был фетиш на копов столько же времени, сколько у него был член. Баки, в своей синей форме, заметил стояк Стива и, рискуя лишиться значка, одарил его неожиданным идеально развратным поцелуем и номером своего телефона. Баки сказал потом, что в этом не было никакого риска. Риском было просто так отпустить Стива.

_— Ты даже не представляешь, крошка. Как ты выглядел на этом мотоцикле. Я видел, как ты хотел этого. Ты покраснел, как только взглянул на меня._

_— Ты был в своей гребаной форме и авиаторах._

_— Хм, думаю, да. Ты так заводишься от этого дерьма. Я порой подозреваю, что ты специально разбил свою фару._

Когда они только сошлись, они снова и снова повторяли ту первую встречу. Постоянно возвращались к тому сценарию. К золотому, непотопляемому взаимному фетишу. С Баки в форме, с голым Стивом. Стивом на коленях. Стивом в наручниках. Без конца повторяющим: «Простите, офицер, пожалуйста, мне так жаль, не арестовывайте меня, сэр». Снова и снова целующим сапоги Баки. Вылизывающим их. Делающим их кожу блестящей и мокрой, пока с его члена на пол не натекала настоящая лужа.

— Какой же ты отброс, — обычно говорил Баки, присаживаясь на корточки и запуская палец в грязь на полу, прижимая его потом к губам Стива, чтобы тот его вылизал. — Просто охренеть, — говорил он со смехом. Со смехом и стояком. И он улыбался.

Сейчас Баки не смеялся — и его член не стоял даже на половину — а со снисходительностью смотрел на Стива, вылизывавшего его сапог. Стив знал, что хорошо выглядит — голышом, на полу, на коленях, с играющими мускулами. Он обхватил лодыжку Баки и…

Резкий пронзительный звук вырвал Стива из его медитативного поклонения. Он оторвал губы от сапога.  
— Не надо, — тихо сказал он. — Бак, не смей.

Однако выражение лица Баки изменилось, став деловым. Он достал из кармана телефон и, шепнув «прости», ответил на звонок:  
— Да, Барнс на связи. — После короткой паузы он продолжил: — О боже. Ладно, где он сейчас?

Стив опустил взгляд на свой твердый член, на сердце у него стало тяжело и холодно. Когда он начал вставать с пола, Баки прикрыл микрофон и прошипел:  
— Не уходи, крошка. Всего пара минут.

Стив покачал головой.  
— Ничего, Бак. Мне пора на работу.

*

Стив вертел бедрами на сцене, как будто отчаянно хотел быть оттраханным. Ему даже не приходилось притворяться.

Он снял с себя брюки и расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке под какой-то трек Рианны, который он даже не узнал. Не он его выбирал. Он никогда не выбирал музыку. Или одежду. Иногда он поднимался на сцену и обнаруживал, что играет незнакомый трек, и это могло быть как ошибкой, так и изменением в программе, о котором ему не удосужились сообщить.

Он надевал хаки — а по пятницам и субботам на второе выступление выходил в кожаных байкерских штанах — уже несколько месяцев подряд, но в любой момент мог прийти и обнаружить в своем шкафчике другие вещи, без предупреждения или объяснения. На это не стоило жаловаться. Его всегда могли заменить.

В нынешней пятничной толпе присутствовало какое-то разделение. Были мужчины в деловых костюмах со скучающими лицами, или, может быть, они притворялись. Не все приходили сюда ради тела Стива. Было много таких, кто приходил сюда после работы, когда закрывались их привычные бары. Привлекательность заведения была в том, что оно работало всю ночь и здесь подавали алкоголь. Раздевавшийся на сцене Стив был просто декорацией. А некоторые люди шли сюда, потому что можно было не ждать некоторых других. Прелесть анонимности посредственного гей-клуба. Это привлекало копов, преступников и всякую шваль — в толпе всегда мелькали проституты, сбивавшие цены, дававшие Стиву с коллегами разогреть клиентов, а потом предлагавшие в темноте более дешевую дырку.

Хотя в углу сидела явно заинтересованная компания. Мужчины среднего возраста в узких джинсах и футболках. Однако угадать, кто из них решится на заказ, было сложно. Даже после семи лет работы Стива все еще можно было удивить. Минимум раз в неделю появлялся кто-то, едва бросивший взгляд на его выступление, и покупал всё, что он мог предложить.

Стив снял рубашку, под которой на нем была жилетка, тоже цвета хаки, но из спандекса, до черта обтягивающая и выставлявшая на показ его мышцы. Он уронил рубашку и провел руками по груди, дразня соски и чуть приоткрывая рот, как будто его заводило то, что он делал. Сегодня его это заводило. Его член медленно наливался. Стив смотрел в толпу и думал, пришел ли Рамлоу.

_Я хочу, чтобы ты пришел ко мне и упрашивал использовать тебя._

От одного воспоминания об этом его член полностью налился. Стив дернул секретную застежку на брюках и сорвал их в такт музыкальному крещендо, наслаждаясь прокатившейся по залу волной реакций и думая о Рамлоу. Думая о том, как Рамлоу мог бы насладиться его телом.

Под брюками на нем были обтягивающие шорты цвета хаки. Теперь его стояк был виден всем, и его заводило, что его все видят. Он поигрался с жилеткой, прикусывая губы и приоткрывая грудь и покачивающиеся между сиськами жетоны. На них были выбиты «спермоглот» и «давалка».

Стив не знал, кто заморочился с такой детализацией. Никто не смог бы разглядеть надписи, даже когда они подбирались ближе, чтобы сунуть ему между ягодицами пачку денег в качестве предлога, чтобы полапать его. «Спермоглот» и «давалка» были весьма откровенными показателями класса этого клуба. Он не был стильным местечком из его юношеских фантазий. Он был захудалым притоном. Однажды Стив пришел слишком рано и увидел на вешалке Сэма форму «горячего копа» в виде пары ремней и с чертовым бананом на члене. Стив спрятал ее до прихода Сэма, заменив на чисто черный набор.

Он избавился от шортов. Под ними на нем были крошечные стринги в звезды и полоски, появление которых было встречено аплодисментами и свистом. Стив улыбнулся и пару раз поклонился в одних стрингах, жетонах и армейских ботинках, после чего ушел со сцены за красный занавес.

За кулисами Стив переоделся в блестящие камуфляжные трусы, попрыскал на себя детским маслом и вернулся обратно в зал. После выступления обычно удавалось продать пару приватных танцев.

Он даже не успел полностью пройти обратно за занавес, когда увидел его прислонившимся к стойке бара. В черной рубашке с короткими рукавами. Отличные руки. Офицер Рамлоу.

Стив замер прямо на входе и приветственно кивнул. Во рту пересохло. Рамлоу оттолкнулся от бара, подошел к нему и сказал:  
— Привет, сладкий. — Он протянул руку и коснулся горла Стива длинным средним пальцем. — Хорошее шоу.

Стив сглотнул, шевельнув горлом прямо под пальцем.  
— Спасибо, — ответил он дрогнувшим голосом. Рамлоу нельзя было его касаться. Никому здесь нельзя было его касаться. Но Стив не сказал ему об этом. Он ничего не сказал и тогда, когда пальцы Рамлоу скользнули ниже по его груди, и ниже, еще ниже.  
— Ты продаешь приватные танцы, малец? — Пальцы опускались, пока не замерли на кромке его крошечных трусов.

— Да, — ответил Стив. — Да, продаю. — У него сел голос.

— За сколько? — Рамлоу достал из заднего кармана бумажник, толстый, набитый потрепанными банкнотами.

— Пятьдесят, — сказал Стив. — Пять минут, никаких прикосновений.

Рамлоу кивнул и наклонился к нему с полтинником в руке. Заведя руку Стиву за спину, он сунул деньги за пояс его трусов. Его рот оказался возле уха Стива, и он прошептал:  
— Да? Ты будешь умолять меня коснуться тебя, шлюха.

*

Стив отвел Рамлоу в одну из приватных комнат и кивнул на длинный диван, на котором тот должен был сидеть.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я танцевал под какую-то определенную музыку? — спросил Стив, открывая шкафчик и запуская плэйлист на ноуте.

— Без разницы, — сказал Рамлоу, сев с широко разведенными ногами. — Запусти свою любимую. — Стив бросил на него взгляд. — Я просто хочу знать, что тебе нравится, сладкий. Подо что ты любишь отдаваться.

Стив пожал плечами и выбрал трек Ники Минаж, затем развернулся и подошел к Рамлоу, остановившись между его ногами, коротко облизал свои губы. Закинул руки за голову, замер, ловя ритм, затем резко вздохнул и качнул бедрами, толкнувшись пахом в лицо Рамлоу, медленно запрокинув голову.

Он сделал так несколько раз. Рамлоу смотрел на него с приоткрытым ртом, от его взгляда Стив чувствовал себя грязным и опустившимся. У него пересохло во рту. Через мгновение он развернулся и наклонился, выставив задницу. Рамлоу крякнул. Музыка сменила тональность, став развратнее, и Стив подался назад. Он тяжело дышал, когда снова развернулся и качнул бедрами вперед.

— Славно, — сказал Рамлоу. — Теперь умоляй, чтобы я тебя дотронулся.

— Трогать нельзя, — резко сказал Стив, ведя ладонями по блестящей от масла груди, придвигаясь ближе и отстраняясь, выгибаясь всем телом.

Рамлоу посмотрел на него и щелкнул языком.  
— Я и не говорил, что буду трогать. Правило было «не трогать», а не «не просить тебя умолять об этом».

Стив придвинулся чуть ближе, Рамлоу развел ноги еще шире. Обе его руки лежали на твердых бедрах. Этот человек был опасен, и Стив сглотнул от смеси страха и возбуждения, возникших от этой мысли.  
— Когда ты сказал, что я буду умолять, я не думал, что должен буду делать это по твоему приказу.  
Он завел руки себе за спину, положил ладони на задницу и сжал ягодицы, тихо застонав и открывая свою шею. Он видел, как Рамлоу сглотнул. Ему нравилось танцевать, особенно приватные танцы. Он знал, что его удовольствие от работы делало результат еще лучше. Он знал, что Рамлоу увидит, как крепко стоит его член, как набухли его соски, когда он сжал свою задницу.

Рамлоу медленно скользнул взглядом по телу Стива.  
— Ты расстроился? Ты надеялся, что я как-нибудь доведу тебя до такого отчаяния? Ты этого хочешь? — У Стива дрожали ноги. Он не ответил. Рамлоу поджал губы. — Кажется, я что-то приказал тебе сделать, шлюха.

Стив держал левую руку у себя на груди, а правой помассировал бугор в трусах. Глубоко вдохнул.  
— Потрогай меня, — соблазнительно и тихо попросил он. Ему отчаянно хотелось, чтобы его касались, был уверен, что это звучало в его голосе. Он удерживал взгляд Рамлоу.

— Это все, на что ты способен? Я думал, ты профи. — Его голос стал ниже. — Я велел не просить, а умолять.

Стив с усилием сглотнул. Он знал, как надо умолять. Он хотел этого.  
— Пожалуйста, сэр, пожалуйста. Потрогайте меня. — Одна его рука нашла к этому времени дорогу в трусы, пальцы легко дразнили дырку. Второй он с силой ущипнул свой сосок. — Боже, пожалуйста, — он позволил своему голосу надломиться от отчаяния. Музыка продолжала грохотать. Он двигал бедрами в такт, больше уже не танцуя.

— Где ты хочешь, чтобы я потрогал? — Голос Рамлоу тоже стал ломким, низким и грозным.

Стив надавил подушечкой пальца на дырку и запрокинул голову, трахая себя в такт музыке. Он никогда такое не вытворял во время приватных танцев. Никогда так себя не трахал. Он протолкнул палец по первую костяшку.  
— О боже. Сэр. Мой член. Дотроньтесь до моего члена. Сожмите его, или, о! Потрогайте мою задницу. Засуньте в меня пальцы, сэр. Боже. Пожалуйста. Трахните меня, пожалуйста.

— Мило. Очень мило. Ты отлично умоляешь, сладкий. — Рамлоу оглаживал ладонями свои бедра. — Это правило просто позор, да?

— Правило? — Стив выгнулся и прижался грудью к лицу Рамлоу. — Какое правило?

— Не трогать, — прошептал Рамлоу.

— Ах да, — Стив качал бедрами. — Точно, да. — Он забыл. Он совсем забыл, а осознание, что Рамлоу помнил, что Рамлоу не планировал сдаться и потрогать его, неожиданно тяжелым, болезненным комком осело в его животе.

— Итак, если я решу тебя сегодня потрогать, мне придется купить тебя как полагается. Заплатить за право использовать тебя. Так?

Стив сглотнул. Он в последний раз двинул бедрами, музыка остановилась, и он выпрямился.  
— Да. Так это работает. Ты покупаешь мой рот, и ты можешь меня трогать. Но не здесь. Снаружи.  
Пока он говорил, его сердце билось все быстрее и быстрее. Рамлоу был копом. Говорить ему это все было преступлением. Но еще член Рамлоу крепко стоял, натягивая ширинку, и Стива не волновало, что будет дальше, лишь бы это все не заканчивалось прямо сейчас.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя купил, шлюха? Хочешь, чтобы заплатил за возможность воспользоваться тобой? — прошептал Рамлоу, глядя на него с похотью в глазах. — Сколько будет стоить весь остаток ночи? Сколько за то, чтобы я мог делать с тобой все, что захочу?

Стив втянул воздух через нос и мотнул головой.  
— Я не… Так не будет… Я могу тебе отсосать, или подрочить. Снаружи. Восемьдесят долларов за любой вариант.

— Восемьдесят. Это куча денег за пару минут на коленях. Ты все оставляешь себе?

Стив покачал головой.  
— Нет. Клуб забирает тридцать. Такие правила. — Стив чувствовал, как горят его щеки, не мог скрыть, как припухли от желания его губы.

Рамлоу кивнул. Стив под его взглядом чувствовал себя животным. Вещью. Ему это нравилось.  
— Ага, ага. Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя оттрахали?

— Это не на продажу.

Рамлоу выбросил руку и сжал лицо Стива. Стив мог бы отодвинуться, но не стал. Он позволил Рамлоу сжать его подбородок, его пальцы больно впивались в щеки. Боль заставляла его задыхаться и переминаться на месте.  
— Ты все время уклоняешься от ответов, безмозглая сука. Полагаю, мое время вышло? Вот… — Он запустил свободную руку в карман и достал еще двадцатку, затем сунул ее в трусы Стива сзади. — Так, я точно заплатил достаточно за то, чтобы ты ответил на простой вопрос. Тебе надо быть оттраханным?

Стив поджал губы. Рамлоу продолжал держать его. Он покачал головой.  
— Нет, — ответил он. — Нет. Нет.

— Вот как. Ладно. Я подумывал купить тебя, но раз ты не хочешь… — Он издал какой-то тихий звук горлом. — Жаль. — Рамлоу отпустил лицо Стива и потер уголок его рта большим пальцем.

Стив передернулся.  
— Подожди? Купить меня? В каком смысле, купить меня? Это так не работает. Ты не можешь меня купить.

Рамлоу усмехнулся.  
— Я всё могу, сладкий. Я могущественный человек. — Он покачал головой, как будто говорил с идиотом. — Ты знаешь, кому принадлежит это место? Александру Пирсу. Ему принадлежит половина города.

— Конечно, знаю.

— Он мой друг, — продолжил Рамлоу. — Думаю, он не откажет в небольшой услуге своему приятелю. Особенно такому, который может доставить ему кучу проблем. Такому, который знает, что он берет долю со всего, что вы со своими приятелями продаете в этом месте. Он вышвырнет отсюда твою сладкую задницу, если я попрошу. Это будет совсем не хорошо, да? Вряд ли вы с твоим парнем выживете на одно жалование копа.

Стив тут же распахнул глаза.  
— С моим парнем? Что ты знаешь о моем парне?

— Ха. Кучу всего, сладкий. Твой парень коп, да? Джеймс Барнс. Сладкая куколка в синем. Только он не надевает синее в последнее время, да? Ушел с улиц. Теперь тупо сидит за столом, да? Скучаешь по его сексуальной униформе? Конечно, скучаешь. Такой больной ублюдок. Что тебе нравится больше всего, его большие голубые глаза, большой жесткий хер или жесткие, жестокие наручники?

— Откуда ты?.. Как ты узнал про Джеймса?

— У него на столе стоит ваше фото, тупица. На пикнике или вроде того. Боже. Такой собранный, плюнуть некуда. Все постоянно спрашивают — эй, Барнс такой хорошенький, он свободен? А в ответ всегда звучит — нет, у него есть парень. Звать Стивом. — Рамлоу ухмыльнулся и ткнул в него пальцем. — Это ты. Конечно, ничто не выдает, что, если знать, куда пойти, то за несколько баксов можно присунуть свой хер в рот гребаной куколки Барнса. Пришлось повозиться, чтобы вызнать об этом. — Рамлоу улыбнулся. — К чему я тут веду, сладкий, — существует множество способов нагнуть тебя. Множество способов заставить тебя дать мне именно то, что я хочу. Однако я не собираюсь их использовать. Я собираюсь дождаться, когда ты сам придешь ко мне. И я должен признаться, я много думал о том, что сделаю с тобой. Когда ты будешь умолять меня взять тебя под свой контроль, когда будешь умолять купить тебя, и владеть тобой, и использовать тебя. — Он легонько коснулся Стива между сиськами. — Вот тогда я буду делать все, что мне вздумается. Все. Что. Пожелаю.

— Что? — едва выдохнул Стив. — Что ты будешь делать?

Рамлоу чуть подался вперед, рассматривая стоящего над ним Стива, дрожащего всем телом.  
— То, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал. Я знаю, что тебе нужно. — Он улыбнулся. — Но если ты этого хочешь, тебе придется прийти ко мне и попросить об этом. Как мы уже выяснили, ты знаешь, как это делать. — Рамлоу встал, пока говорил. Бесцеремонно отодвинув Стива в сторону, он направился к выходу. В дверях он повернулся. — Если ты хочешь попытаться устоять против меня, я не против. Меня заводит, когда сопротивляются. — И он ушел.

Стив остался в комнате один. Его член стоял так крепко, что, казалось, достаточно провести по нему пальцем, чтобы он спустил. Стив зажмурился и стиснул зубы.

# Часть 2

Стив развернулся и плюхнулся на диван, где сидел Рамлоу. Он весь горел.

Он сжал свой член. Он не планировал, но и сопротивляться желанию не стал. В двери был замок, но он не встал запереть ее. Дроча себе, он думал о том, что Рамлоу вернулся и смотрит на него, смотрит, как он дрочит. Стив медленно провел языком по второй ладони, глядя на себя в зеркало. Он хорошо выглядел. Он выглядел потрясающе. Его сиськи подрагивали, большие бедра были широко разведены. Член торчал над краем крошечных трусов. Стив еще раз лизнул ладонь, рассматривая себя, следя за движением своего языка, затем опустил руку и потер головку по верху. Запрокинул голову.

Если бы Рамлоу вернулся и обнаружил его за этим занятием, он бы его наказал, думал Стив, сжимая пальцы на члене. От этой мысли его бедра задрожали сильнее. Рамлоу бы запретил ему вот так себя ласкать, не позволил бы ему просто так получить удовольствие. От этих мыслей его член пульсировал все сильнее. Стив прокатил головой по спинке дивана.

Рамлоу бы его наказал. И он хотел этого. Боже, как он этого хотел. Он собирался пойти к Рамлоу и упрашивать его использовать себя. Он был уверен в этом. Он знал, что вопрос был только во времени.

Он встанет на колени, голый. Встанет на колени перед Рамлоу. В подворотне. В грязь. Он встанет на колени и поцелует Рамлоу ботинки, поцелует проклятую землю, по которой тот ходит. Он все это сделает. И будет умолять. Умолять Рамлоу дать ему то, что ему нужно. Что может дать только Рамлоу.

Стив резче толкнулся в кулак. Близко. И так быстро. Он был на самом краю, когда его позвали:  
— Стив?

Стив открыл глаза. В дверях стоял ухмыляющийся Сэм. Стив не мог ответить.

— Хочешь… — Сэм на мгновение опустил взгляд и тут же снова посмотрел ему в глаза. — Хочешь руку помощи?

— Сэм, я… — выдохнул Стив, но было поздно. Он вздрогнул и кончил. От стыда за то, что оказался пойманным. От наличия зрителя. От того, как ему это нравилось.

Сэм в мгновение ока пересек разделявшее их расстояние и накрыл его рот своим раньше, чем Стив перестал трястись. Он так сильно кончил. Сэм обнимал его, пока он приходил в себя, усевшись на него верхом, и его рот на вкус был знакомым, вкусным и запретным.

Стив, все еще тяжело дыша, потянулся к члену Сэма. Тот подался под его прикосновение. У него крепко стояло.  
— Стив, черт побери. — Сэм оттолкнул его руку. — Не так. Ну же. Отсоси мне. Давай. — Сэм уперся руками в плечи Стива и приподнялся, словно собрался встать. Встать над Стивом и толкнуться ему в рот.

Даже несмотря на только что пережитый оргазм это требование подействовало на Стива возбуждающе, но он заставил себя сжать талию Сэма.  
— Я не могу, дружище. Ты же знаешь, что не могу. Я теперь с Баки.

— Ладно. — Сэм провел пальцем вниз по его груди. — Повезло ему.

Стив рассмеялся, как будто это было шуткой. Как будто шуткой был жар между ними, как будто смешным было то, как они по-прежнему хотели друг друга. Стив заелозил на месте. Это было не смешно. Баки очень расстроится, если узнает, что они шутят на эту тему.

— Что за уговор у вас? — спросил Сэм, продолжая выводить линии на груди Стива. — Ты не кувыркаешься со мной, хотя танцуешь стриптиз и сосешь за деньги.

Стив наклонил голову.  
— Это работает. Не важно, когда это клиент. Это не по-настоящему. Все по-другому, когда я с… — Стив сглотнул. Как-то неожиданно осознал, как близко находится Сэм, какие теплые у него руки. — С тем, кого я по-настоящему хочу.

Сэм продолжал улыбаться, но опустил глаза в пол.

Прошла минута, прежде чем Сэм снова посмотрел на него и сказал:  
— Я бы заплатил за твой сладкий рот, если я смогу так еще раз его заполучить.

Стив улыбнулся.  
— Может быть, в другой раз.

Сэм кивнул и сильнее сжал бедра Стива коленями.  
— Он хорошо тебя трахает, твой Баки? Он дает то, что тебе нужно?

— Да. Конечно. Ты же его видел, да? И он чертов коп. Иногда надевает форму.

— Я не спрашивал, насколько он горяч. Я спросил, правильно ли он с тобой обращается. Я знаю, что тебе нужно, помнишь? Боже, Стив, это было так горячо, как тебе нравилось принимать удар и стоять на коленях. — Сэм покачал головой, как будто это было сладким, приятным воспоминанием. — Ты очень горячий, приятель. То, что ты любишь, — ты получаешь это дома? Я знаю, что тебе это нужно.

Стив не ответил.

*

Прошла неделя. Неделя ночных смен, дневного сна и торопливых поцелуев с Баки. Снов с Рамлоу в главной роли, когда Стив просыпался с тяжело лежащим на бедре членом, полный вины и темного удовольствия.

В эту ночь в клубе был Честер, что значило, что в какой-то момент он купит у Стива танец. Он всегда так делал. И всегда пытался облапать его. Конечно, существовало правило, запрещающее это, но никто на самом деле не планировал вносить Честера в черный список, тот постоянно приходил в клуб чуть ли не с основания. Задолго до того, как сюда пришел Стив.

Честер за сегодня подмигнул Стиву уже трижды. И Стив вздохнул, понимая, что в какой-то момент ему придется пойти с Честером в комнату, и танцевать, и Честер опустит две грубые ладони на его задницу, и Стиву придется снова напомнить ему о правилах, а Честер снова извинится и скажет в сотый раз, что был в армии полковником или вроде того. Что он сражался в какой-то гребаной войне и что именно поэтому ему так нравится Стив, нравится его форма, нравятся камуфляжные трусы и проклятые жетоны.

Стив бы не стал возражать, если бы Честер хоть раз заткнулся и просто заплатил ему, чтобы получить руку или рот Стива на своем члене. Но Честер никогда даже не намекал на это. А Стив не собирался первым об этом заговаривать. Правила были правилами, и если Честер какие-то из них мог попытаться прогнуть, Стиву такой роскоши не позволялось.

Стив старательно избегал Честера, забившись в темный угол, когда кто-то жарко выдохнул ему в ухо. В этой толпе он даже не заметил, как кто-то подобрался к нему. Но как только он понял это, он сразу же понял и кто это, и волосы на его руках тут же встали дыбом. Рамлоу повернул голову, почти прижавшись губами. Стив услышал тихий вдох, а за ним и шепот:  
— Соскучился, шлюха?

Стив продолжал смотреть прямо, на Честера на другом конце клуба, в одиночестве сидевшего за столом.  
— Хотите… — У него дрожал голос. Он замолчал и сглотнул. — Хотите купить приватный танец, офицер Рамлоу?

— Ты точно это хотел мне сказать? — Дыхание Рамлоу было влажным и теплым. Стив все еще не смотрел на него, но Рамлоу стоял так близко, что он чувствовал тепло его тела. Стив вдохнул, почти затрясся, когда Рамлоу протянул руку и провел ладонью по его голой груди. Стив не сказал ни слова о том, что его нельзя трогать. — Ну? — Рамлоу взял в ладонь его подбородок, мягко повернул его голову, и Стив наконец посмотрел на него. Грязная улыбка. Дьявольская. — Ну?

— Нет, сэр, — произнес Стив. Рот Рамлоу был так близко к его, что казалось, они вот-вот поцелуются.

— Тогда что?

— Пожалуйста, сэр, — прошептал Стив. — Арестуйте меня. Арестуйте меня снова.

Рамлоу приподнял бровь.  
— Арестовать тебя? — Он погладил Стива по подбородку. — За что?

— За то, что я попросил денег за секс со мной. — Стив тяжело, прерывисто дышал.

— В самом деле, сладкий? — медленно протянул Рамлоу. — Ты так сделал? Опять? И ты хочешь, чтобы я забрал тебя? Хочешь мои наручники? Они у меня в кармане. Хочешь достать их для меня? — Рамлоу улыбался краешком рта.

Стив задрожал. Они были в толпе, просто теснились в крохотном темном уголке гудящего клуба. Голос Рамлоу был низким, но с легкостью перебивавшим тяжелые басы.

— Давай, — сказал Рамлоу. — Вытащи их из моего кармана.

Стив кивнул и просунул руку меж их телами в карман узких джинсов Рамлоу. Судорожно вдохнул, когда пальцы скользнули по гладкому металлу. Рамлоу тихо вздохнул. Рядом с наручниками Стив ощущал член Рамлоу, твердый и горячий, но его это не интересовало. Смысл был в другом. Смысл был в наручниках. Он медленно достал их из кармана.

Рамлоу бережно забрал их из пальцев Стива, едва коснувшись его кончиками своих.  
— Неплохо, — сказал он. — Теперь встань-ка вот сюда. — Он потянул Стива за плечо, отступив в сторону, чтобы тот мог вжаться лицом в стену.

С губ Стива сорвался полный отчаяния звук, когда он позволил Рамлоу двигать себя. Рамлоу плотно прижался к нему, пахом к его заднице. Стив выгнул спину ему навстречу.

Рамлоу толкнул его обратно ладонью меж лопаток.  
— Да, да, — ехидно и жестко произнес он. — Я понял. Я знаю, что ты продаешь, кусок дерьма. Держи свою задницу при себе. — Рамлоу прижал наручник к его голому плечу, и Стив ахнул от холодного прикосновения.

Рамлоу медленно провел наручниками вниз к запястью Стива. Стив завел руку к пояснице, отчаянно желая быть скрученным, беспомощным на глазах у всех. Его твердый член был зажат между его телом и красным бархатом стены. Рамлоу снова потер наручниками запястье Стива, но не надел их, просто водил по коже гладким металлом.  
— Ты их хочешь, да? — спросил Рамлоу, прижимаясь к Стиву так, чтобы тот чувствовал задницей его твердый член. — Ты течешь от них в свои проклятые трусишки, да, шлюха?

— Боже. — Стив с трудом сглотнул. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста. — Член Стива был таким твердым. —Надень их на меня. Арестуй меня. Сэр. Пожалуйста.

— Арестовать тебя? Забрать тебя в участок, да? Чертова шлюха. Хочешь знать, что случается со шлюхами, которые туда попадают в мое дежурство? — Рамлоу расстегнул браслет наручников и надел его на запястье Стива. — В этом нет ничего веселого.

Стив простонал:  
— Что? Что?  
Рамлоу лизнул его ухо, превратив конец вопроса в беспомощный скулеж.

— Ничего, — жарко прошептал Рамлоу ему в ухо. — Расскажу в другой раз. — И он снял браслет наручника с руки Стива.

— Что? — Стив резко развернулся. Рамлоу шагнул в сторону от него. — Что ты делаешь?

— Это заманчиво, сладкий. Очень. — Рамлоу убрал наручники обратно в карман. — Но я не это велел тебе сделать, ммм?

_Если ты этого хочешь, тебе придется прийти ко мне и попросить об этом._

— Что? Подожди. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

Рамлоу подмигнул ему.  
— То, что ты отчаянно хочешь сделать.  
Он отвернулся и растворился в толпе на танцполе.

*

Стив закончил в два часа ночи. Он принял душ и в крохотном полотенце на бедрах подошел к своему шкафчику одеться и собрать личные вещи. Его телефон лежал в шкафчике. Иногда он носил его с собой — в зависимости от одежды и желания, но сегодня брать его не стал.

Проверив сообщения, он обнаружил одно с незнакомого номера. После прочтения у него сбилось дыхание. Он мгновенно понял, от кого оно было. Там говорилось: «Дам тебе еще один шанс, шлюха. Мотель Свободы, комната 47».

Он знал, от кого было сообщение, и знал, что должен идти домой к Баки. Тот будет спать, но, когда Стив заберется в постель, обязательно перекатится и обнимет его всем своим горячим телом.

Он должен идти домой к Баки, но он не пойдет. Он знал, что не пойдет. Он уже искал отель на карте в своем телефоне, проклиная поганый вайфай клуба. Его член заинтересованно пульсировал под полотенцем.

*

В начале четвертого Стив постучался в дверь номера в мотеле. Он нервно ждал ответ, а потом Рамлоу открыл ему в своей полицейской форме. И Стив…

...Стив таращился на него. На фуражку, на значок на рукаве, на куртку с блестящими пуговицами, затем его взгляд опустился вниз — на чертовы сапоги, начищенные до сияния.  
— Боже, — потрясенно выдохнул Стив. — Черт побери.

Рамлоу улыбнулся.  
— Ух ты. Ну и рожа у тебя.

— Где ты… — У Стива пересохло во рту. — Где ты это достал?

— Это старье? — Рамлоу показал на себя. — Это моя форма. Я коп, сладкий. Ты забыл? Мои наручники ты запомнил на отлично.

Стив сглатывал и сглатывал, но никак не мог смочить горло, чтобы нормально заговорить.  
— Боже, можно я?.. Можно я только?.. Боже.  
Он не мог, не мог сдержаться. Он посмотрел Рамлоу в глаза и медленно опустился сначала на одно колено, а затем на оба. Встал перед Рамлоу на колени прямо в проходе. Видимый для любого, кто мог пойти через парковку. Сдавшийся отчаянному, безнадежному желанию.

Рамлоу смотрел на него подернувшимися дымкой глазами, его дыхание стало сбивчивым.  
— Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать, шлюха?

Стив еще раз с трудом сглотнул.  
— Да, — ответил он. — Да. Пожалуйста, сэр, боже, пожалуйста, сэр, используйте меня. Сделайте со мной всё, что вам хочется.

Стив опустил голову и поцеловал мысок сапога Рамлоу.

Стив почувствовал, как Рамлоу чуть качнул бедрами. Когда он поднял на него взгляд, Рамлоу доставал из заднего кармана толстый бумажник.  
— Сколько?

— Что?

Рамлоу закатил глаза.  
— За ночь.

Стив глубоко вдохнул.  
— Ты заплатишь мне?

— Конечно. Ты же шлюха, да?

*

Впустив Стива и заперев за ним дверь, Рамлоу прошел к ванной и повернулся в дверном проеме, освещенный со спины.  
— Поскольку я одет в рабочую форму, ты не хочешь переодеться в свою, сладкий?

Стив стоял возле закрытой двери. Опирался на стену возле нее. Ему казалось, что без поддержки его ноги не смогут удержать его в вертикальном положении.  
— Что?

— Тупая сука. — Рамлоу бросил взгляд на член Стива, потом обратно на его лицо. Закрывая дверь, он велел: — Снимай вещи и становись на колени у кровати.

Сердце Стива так отчаянно колотилось в груди, что было почти невозможно избавиться от футболки и спортивных штанов. Когда он сумел раздеться, бросил вещи смятым комком на кресло возле телевизора и встал на колени возле двуспальной кровати. В ушах гремела кровь. Он не мог думать, и не хотел. Его член крепко стоял и тек, прижимаясь к животу.

Рамлоу выплыл из ванной в облаке мускусного запаха. Стив смотрел на ковер. Он прислушивался к скрипу сапог Рамлоу, пока тот обходил кровать и усаживался рядом с ним.

— Посмотри на меня.

Стив поднял глаза. Рамлоу снял форменную куртку, оставшись в наглаженной синей рубашке с короткими рукавами. Стив поджал губы.

— Хочешь, чтобы я теперь потрогал тебя, шлюха?

Стив пошевелил челюстью, беззвучно пару раз открыл рот и наконец смог ответить:  
— Ты… —начал он, остановился и сглотнул. — Я знаю, что ты это сделаешь.

— Правда?

Стив моргнул. Сглотну и моргнул еще раз.  
— Конечно, ты будешь меня трогать. Ты заплатил за это.

— А еще я заплатил за то, чтобы ты умолял меня об этом.

Стив кивнул. Это было игрой. Просто игрой. Игрой, правила которой он знал. Он опустил голову и посмотрел в ковер. Тот был красно-коричневого цвета, с узором из спиралей, которые не прятали пятен.  
— Пожалуйста, сэр, потрогайте меня.  
Его член дернулся, реагируя на слова.

— Где ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя потрогал?

— Боже, я… — Стив снова посмотрел на него. — Я не знаю. Пожалуйста. Просто уже дотронься до меня. — Нотка отчаяния в его собственном голосе заставила его заелозить на месте.

— Да? — Рамлоу протянул руку и коснулся одним пальцем подбородка Стива. Тот ахнул и повернул голову так, чтобы палец Рамлоу скользнул по его лицу. Он поймал палец в рот и пососал. Рамлоу вдавил его глубже в мокрый рот. Стив вздохнул.

Рамлоу вытащил палец, оставив во рту только кончик, и ввел обратно. И еще раз. Стив таращился в его глаза. Видел мерцавшую в них похоть. Он много, много раз видел, как мужчины смотрят на него, сгорая от возбуждения, но время от времени это все еще заводило его. Сейчас был как раз один из таких случаев.

Через пару минут Рамлоу вытащил палец, оставив его лежать на нижней губе Стива.  
— Скажи мне, что ты хочешь, сладкий, — тихо, ласково попросило он. Как попросил бы любовник.

Стив захныкал.  
— Поцелуй меня, пожалуйста.

Рамлоу приподнял брови.  
— Ну не знаю. Шлюхи не целуются с клиентами.

— Мне плевать. Пожалуйста.

Рамлоу провел пальцами к подбородку Стив, сжал его и приподнял. Он выглядел задумчивым.  
— Если я тебе плачу, я тебя не целую. Это твои правила.

— Тогда не плати мне. Забери свои деньги и поцелуй меня. — Стив знал, каким отчаявшимся он звучал.

— Правда? Забрать деньги?

—Да, боже, да. Они у меня в кармане. — Стив высвободился из рук Рамлоу и дернулся к стулу, где оставил вещи. — Забери их нахрен. И поцелуй меня. Сэр. Поцелуйте меня, сэр.

Рамлоу улыбнулся и подвинулся вперед. Положил ладони Стиву на плечи и соскользнул с кровати ему на колени. Уселся на него верхом.  
— Любопытно, — сказал он, обнимая Стив за плечи. — Это будет так весело, сладкий.

Рамлоу наклонился вперед. Совсем чуть-чуть. А затем еще чуть-чуть. Его губы дрогнули в улыбке. Сердце Стива колотилось как сумасшедшее. И Рамлоу его поцеловал. Прикосновение его губ, его языка стрельнуло по телу Стива молнией, достав до самого члена, пойманного в ловушку тяжелым пахом Рамлоу. Стив потерся о жесткую ткань, застонал в рот Рамлоу, а тот довольно хмыкнул и толкнулся языком еще глубже.

Они целовались и целовались, Стив вскидывал бедра, и в конце концов уже просто откровенно терся стояком о бугор в брюках Рамлоу.

Рамлоу разорвал поцелуй, чуть отстранился и рявкнул:  
— Держи свой отросток под контролем, жалкая шлюха!  
Он укусил Стива за подбородок. Стив застонал, тратя все силы на то, чтобы не давать своим бедрам двигаться, что стало еще сложнее, когда Рамлоу дернул его за волосы, запрокинув голову, и поцеловал в шею.

Стив снова застонал, громче и протяжнее. Рамлоу всосал кожу на его шее и с силой укусил. Стив вскрикнул от боли и толкнулся бедрами вверх. Рамлоу засмеялся ему в шею.  
— Тебе нравится такое, сладкий?

— Да. Да, очень, сэр. — Слова Стива оборвались всхлипом.

— Хочешь, чтобы я еще раз так сделал?

— Да. Боже, да, — выдохнул Стив, сильнее запрокидывая голову.

— Попроси меня, — прошептал Рамлоу, а затем широко и медленно лизнул по своему укусу.

Стив сглотнул. На секунду закусил нижнюю губу, затем открыл рот:  
— Укусите меня еще раз, сэр. Пожалуйста, сэр. Сильнее. Больнее.

— Тебе нравится, когда больно? — Рамлоу надавил языком на ноющее место на шее Стива.

Стив охнул.  
— Да, сэр. Нравится, да.

— Любопытно, — обронил Рамлоу и снова вгрызся в шею Стива. Тот завопил, его член запульсировал.

Когда Рамлоу отстранился и снова провел по коже Стива языком, тот застонал, еще дальше запрокидывая голову в хватке Рамлоу, открывая так много шеи, как только это было возможно.  
— Боже, — выдохнул он. — Еще. Больше, пожалуйста. Сделай мне больно.

— Да? — Стив слышал улыбку в голосе Рамлоу, чувствовал ее кожей. — У тебя останется отметина, если я сделаю так еще раз.

— Я не, я… — Стив глубоко вдохнул, затем осторожно сказал: — Не надо. Не оставляй следов.

Рамлоу лизнул его шею.  
— Ты проказник, да, сладкий? Тебе нельзя это делать. Я даже не плачу тебе.

В голове Стива немного прояснилось. Он высвободился из хватки Рамлоу и выпрямил голову, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза.  
— Как ты достал мой номер? — спросил он.

— О чем ты, сладкий? — отозвался Рамлоу, поглаживая подушечкой большого пальца вдоль линии подбородка Стива.

— Как ты достал мой номер?

— Подумай, тупая шлюха. — Рамлоу провел рукой по груди Стива и приласкал его сосок. — У твоего парня есть твой номер?

— Конечно. — Стив подавился стоном, когда Рамлоу больно ущипнул его. — Конечно, есть.

— А не работаю ли я в том же здании, что и твой парень? Насколько трудно, по-твоему, взять со стола телефон, найти в нем Стиви и положить телефон на место до того, как Красавчик заметит его отсутствие?

— Я, я не знаю. — Стив заскулил, когда Рамлоу покрутил стиснутый в пальцах сосок.

— Конечно, не знаешь. Ты все время думаешь о копах, но думаешь ты не об этом. Да? Ты думаешь о форме. О проклятых сапогах и начищенных пуговицах. — Рамлоу подался вперед и лизнул дрожащие губы Стива. — Властность. Вот что тебе нравится, да?

Стив кивнул, снова тупея от вожделения. Проигрывая ему.

— Ты думаешь о том, что я сказал тебе в клубе. Что происходит с шлюхами, которых приводят в участок в мое дежурство, да? Как ты думаешь, что там происходит?

— Я, я… Пожалуйста, сэр. — Стив не осознавал, что говорил. Что делал.

— Я мог бы отвезти тебя туда прямо сейчас. В наручниках. Я бы не дал тебе одеться. Сказал бы, что нашел тебя голым, готовым быть использованным. У меня есть свои люди. Хорошие парни. Крепкие, жёсткие мужчины, которые знают, что тебе нужно. Что нужно таким, как ты. Мы бы продержали тебя всю ночь. Голым и скованным. Мы бы все взяли тебя. Твой рот, твой зад, спускали бы на твое лицо. — Рука Рамлоу спустилась между их телами, к заднице Стива, погладила по его дырке. — Мы бы заставили тебя выпрашивать это. Хочешь? Ты хочешь, чтобы целый участок продажных копов вроде меня драл тебя всю ночь напролет? Так, чтобы ты вопил, прося о большем?

Стив издал тихий всхлип и подался назад, пытаясь насадиться на дразнивший его палец.

— Похоже, это значит да? А, шлюха? Жалко, что ты это не продаешь. — Он обвел пальцем дырку Стива по краю.

— Ты не, — Стив охнул. — Ты не платишь.

— Ах да, я забыл, — Рамлоу хмыкнул. — Ты не на работе, да? — Он немного протолкнул палец в Стива. — Ты просто изменяешь своему чудесному красивому парню. — Рамлоу вытащил палец, сунул в рот и тут же вернул влажный в Стива, заставив его охнуть. — Теперь скажи это, — прошептал Рамлоу.

— Что сказать? — спросил Стив, поднывая от того, как Рамлоу дразнил его дырку.

— Скажи, что ты изменяешь. Скажи, что изменяешь своему парню. Ну же.

— Я… — Стив покачал головой, но в то же время подался назад на палец Рамлоу, принимая его глубже. — Что? Я не могу.

— Скажи. Это. — Рамлоу почти полностью вытащил палец. — Скажи это или уходи. Вот весь твой выбор. Делай, как я велю, или одевайся и вали домой.

Глаза Стива стали размерами с блюдце.  
— Пожалуйста. Офицер Рамлоу, это не имеет к нему никакого отношения, пожалуйста… — Он вдохнул через нос и выдохнул со всхлипом. — Пожалуйста, я… — Рамлоу молчал. Стив сделал еще один глубокий вдох. — Да, сэр, — выдавил он. — Да, я изменяю, сэр. Я изменяю своему парню, сэр.

— Назови его имя.

— Пожалуйста. — Стив звучал потерянно, на грани плача. — Не надо.

— Назови его гребаное имя.

— Баки, — всхлипнул Стив, чувствуя комок в горле. Рамлоу снова вдавил в него палец, так глубоко, что Стива пронзило удовольствием, и он, скуля, вжался в его руку. — Я изменяю Баки, сэр, я изменяю Баки с вами, сэр.

— Славно. — Рамлоу вздохнул, еще погладил пальцем простату Стива и убрал руку. — Теперь выметайся, сладкий.

— Что? — Стива тряхнуло. — Но ты сказал, если я это скажу… ты сказал, что мне придется уйти, если я это не скажу. Но я сказал. — Он опустил голос. Он знал, что звучит жалко. — Я же сказал это.

— Да, знаю. — Рамлоу поднес липкий палец к лицу Стива и медленно вытер о его верхнюю губу. — Но я устал. А мои брюки теперь перемазаны твоим дерьмом, и мне нужно выспаться. Так что одевайся и уходи. Иди домой к Баки. Проверь, сумеешь ли ты взглянуть ему в глаза.

*

Стив часами катался по городу на мотоцикле. Когда он вернулся домой, Баки уже ушел на работу. Стив принял долгий душ, передернул и лег спать.

У него был выходной. Он просыпался и засыпал обратно часов до шести. Затем выбрел в кухню и обнаружил там Баки, варившего макароны.

— Привет, крошка, — сказал Баки, поворачиваясь к нему с улыбкой. — Голодный? Достань мне из холодильника пармезан. — Стив, ошеломленный, замер в проходе. Как будто ничего и не было.

— Стиви? Стив? Ну же. Я не могу все делать в одиночку.

Они вместе приготовили ужин, и, пока они ели, Стиву казалось, что он приходит в себя после чертовски странного сна. Это было всего лишь сном. Он вернулся. Вернулся к Баки. Все было тихо и спокойно.

После ужина они сели смотреть телевизор.

*

— Я в кроватку, — объявил Баки, стаскивая себя с дивана, словно ему было сто лет. Было только девять вечера. Они смотрели телевизор около часа. Почти не разговаривая. Не о чем было разговаривать.

Стив посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.  
— Хорошая мысль. Мне пойти с тобой? — он спросил это с намеком, чуть вскинув бедра.

— Я не знаю. — У Баки под глазами были темные круги, кожа казалась истончившейся и высохшей. — Может быть, в другой раз. — Он тихо хмыкнул. — Ты не выглядишь так, будто умираешь от нехватки внимания, крошка.

Стив запрокинул голову и расчесал волосы пальцами. Еще раз вскинул бедра и взглянул на Баки, прикусив нижнюю губу и захлопав ресницами. Его соски торчали, и он знал, что всё было на виду.  
— Ты же знаешь, что это иначе. Это не ты. Я всегда хочу твоего внимания. Так сильно, Бак. — Стив еще раз качнул бедрами, запустил ладонь себе под майку. — Давай же.

Баки вздохнул.  
— Крошка, не надо. Не используй на мне эти шлюшьи приемы. Ты не на работе.

— Что? — Стив быстро выпрямился, пристыженный. Опустил руку. — Я не… Это не работа, Бак. Я просто думал о тебе. Ты меня заводишь, ясно? Только и всего, боже.

Баки натянуто улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
— Прости. Забудь об этом. Я просто устал. У меня завтра опять двенадцатичасовая смена и я очень хочу поспать.  
Он наклонился поцеловать Стива в висок, но тот отодвинулся.

— Ладно. Я понимаю. Прости, что у меня нет настоящей работы, как у тебя.

— Что? О боже, не начинай. Ты работаешь на настоящей работе, крошка. Тяжелой и выматывающей. Это же танцы, черт побери. Ты танцор.

— Я не танцор, Бак. Я отсасываю старым пердунам за полтинник на заднем сидении. Танцы это просто реклама. Они платят за мой рот.

Баки потер лоб.  
— Стив, пожалуйста. Мне нужно выспаться. Давай поговорим об этом утром?

— Конечно. Ты уйдешь раньше, чем я проснусь. — Стив отвернулся и достал телефон. Он услышал, как Баки выходит из комнаты, и не повернулся.

Телефон Стива тихо вибрировал в его кармане, когда он сидел с Баки на диване. Там оказалось три новых сообщения.

Стив открыл первое. «Хочу посмотреть, как ты дрочишь себе, шлюха.»

Он поднял ноги на диван и улегся. Подхватил со спинки покрывало и накрыл им себя, запустил руку под пояс штанов. Снова взял телефон. Во втором сообщении было: «Ты должен быть голым. Я хочу видеть твое продажное тело. Сколько ты берешь за это? Или я все еще могу получить тебя бесплатно?» Член Стива напряженно вздрогнул в его руке.

Он сглотнул и огладил себя, открывая третье сообщение.

Оно было от Баки. Тот писал: «Прости, крошка. Я люблю тебя. Приходи наверх.»

Стив удалил все сообщения, выключил свет и свернулся калачиком на диване.

# Часть 3

Прошло шесть дней, прежде чем Рамлоу снова написал Стиву. И опять была комната в дешевом мотеле в конце долгой смены. Стив был вымотан и не понимал, зачем он сюда пришел.

— Да? — отозвался Рамлоу, когда Стив постучал в дверь. Он открыл ее. В комнате было темно, Рамлоу сидел возле окна, его скуластое лицо подсвечивали уличные фонари и планшет в его руках. Он сидел в мягком уютном кресле. Из планшета неслись тихие звуки. Мужской голос, задыхающийся и стонущий.

— Это порно? — спросил Стив.

Рамлоу ухмыльнулся.  
— Иди посмотри со мной.

Стив подошел к нему. Ему сидеть было негде, так что он опустился на колени на пол рядом с креслом Рамлоу. На экране планшета мускулистого блондина трахал брюнет заметно старше по возрасту. Точнее, яростно вбивался в блондина, чье лицо было очень близко к камере. Тот стонал и извивался от удовольствия.

Рамлоу спросил:  
— Они тебе никого не напоминают?

— Возможно. — Стиву блондин не казался похожим на него, его лицо было слишком круглым, слишком мягким. Хотя брюнет на Рамлоу определенно походил.

— Жаль, что ты пропустил начало, — сказал Рамлоу. — У топа хер как бейсбольная бита.

Стив передернулся.  
— Ага.  
Он еще раз посмотрел на лицо блондина. Брюнет так энергично его трахал, что тело блондина постоянно дергалось к камере.

— Но тебе это нравится, да? — Рамлоу обращался к планшету. — Терпи, сука, терпи. — Он рассмеялся.

Еще через пару минут брюнет протянул руки и сжал шею блондина. Тот поперхнулся, но выражение его лица стало еще более восторженным. Рамлоу пихнул Стива.  
— Что ты думаешь об этом, сладкий?

— О чем?

— О таком сексе.

Стив пожал плечами.  
— По-моему, немного чересчур. Если у него такой замечательный хер, зачем делать всё остальное?

Рамлоу снова рассмеялся и поскреб Стива за ухом, словно тот был собакой.  
— Ага, ладно. Такая жалость, что ты не даешь, шлюха. Я бы тебя так трахнул.

— Да? — произнес Стив, надеясь, что его голос прозвучал ровно, не выдав заинтересованности.

— Да. Приковал бы тебя к кровати. Вылизывал бы, пока ты не начал вопить.

Стив сглотнул. Его член крепко стоял. Не из-за порно, но от мысли о них с Рамлоу.  
— Я не… не могу… — выдавил он.

Рамлоу пальцем повернул и приподнял его подбородок, заставляя посмотреть ему в глаза.  
— Не нервничай, сладкий. Я не буду принуждать тебя делать то, что ты не хочешь. Однако я думаю, что ты хочешь раздеться, хм?

Стив вздохнул.  
— Ладно, — сказал он, когда брюнет на голубовато-белом экране планшета ухнул и кончил.

Стив не думал, что сдастся так быстро. Он каждую ночь раздевался перед людьми, которых не знал, но быть голым перед Рамлоу означало что-то другое. Означало что-то ужасное. Что-то чудесное. Стив встал и разделся под ленивым, едва заинтересованным взглядом Рамлоу, затем снова опустился на колени у его ног. И этого хватило, чтобы Стива снова выламывало от отчаянного желания. Рамлоу в этот раз не надел форму, он был в джинсах и футболке, но Стив все равно безумно его хотел.

— Значит, — протянул Рамлоу, поглаживая пальцем подбородок Стива. — Я не могу тебя трахнуть?

— Нет, — ответил Стив. — Нет, ты не можешь меня трахнуть. Нет. — Он качал головой и думал о Баки. Баки, который днем написал ему, сидя за столом, стоявшим в паре метров от стола Рамлоу, написал просто сказать: «Привет, крошка. Я соскучился. Люблю тебя.»

— Тогда что ты можешь для меня сделать, шлюха? — Рамлоу одним пальцем придерживал Стива под подбородком, упираясь второй костяшкой в мягкую плоть за челюстью.

Стив поднял голову. Облизал губы и понадеялся, что выглядит привлекательно.  
— Я могу тебе отсосать. Я тебе отсосу. Позволь мне. — Он замолчал и всмотрелся в лицо Рамлоу. Тот приподнял брови. — Пожалуйста, — добавил Стив. — Пожалуйста, дай мне.

— Ха. — Рамлоу наклонил голову вбок. — Сколько ты говорил там это стоит? Пятьдесят?

Стив сглотнул.  
— Восемьдесят.

— Неа. — Рамлоу покачал головой. — Восемьдесят это с процентом клубу. Ты получаешь пятьдесят. Раз ты на моей территории, то эти тридцать остаются мне.

Стив нахмурился.  
— Ты заплатишь себе за то, что я тебе отсосу?

— Нет. — Стив едва успел договорить, когда Рамлоу рявкнул в ответ и отвесил ему затрещину. Стив выпрямил голову, охнув, Рамлоу поймал его за подбородок и сжал. — Не смей так больше со мной разговаривать, шлюха. — Стив тяжело дышал. То, как безжалостно Рамлоу его ударил, вызвало в нем восторг. — Или тебе это понравилось? Ты меня специально спровоцировал? — Он ухмыльнулся. — Ах ты чертова безмозглая отчаявшаяся сучка. Так и есть. Тебе нравится знать, кто за главного, да?

Стив не ответил. Он бы хотел отвернуться. Он знал, что Рамлоу знал.

— Есть более простые способы, — почти ласково сказал Рамлоу. — Ладно. Я понял. Тогда соси мой хер, сука. Посмотрим, что тебе это даст.

Стив потянулся вперед. У него дрожали руки, когда он доставал член Рамлоу из штанов. Тот был тяжелым. Стив ожидал, что он будет полностью вставшим, но тот был всего лишь налившимся наполовину. Поэтому Стив наклонился и поцеловал головку, пробуя ее вкус. Ее запах. Глубокий мускус, почти резкий, заставил его застонать — из него вырвался совсем тихий звук, потом еще один, гортаннее, глубже, когда он сразу заглотил член Рамлоу отработанным движением, скользнув по всей быстро отвердевшей длине.

Стив сосал, водя языком по основанию члена, чувствуя, как по его подбородку катится слюна. Рамлоу с довольным звуком запустил руки ему в волосы. Стиву нравилось слышать от него такие звуки, крошечные свидетельства потери контроля, трещин в панцире, но важнее всего — похоти, чистой незамутненной похоти, вызванной им. Это снова вызвало пульсацию в члене Стива. Тот так крепко стоял. Так плотно прижимался к животу Стива. Горячий, скользкий и требовавший сжать его в руке. Стив не осмеливался. Ему никогда не дадут разрешения. Стив перенес руку с грязного ковра на бедро, рядом с членом, и застонал вокруг члена во рту от досады, что не решается дотронуться до себя.

Рамлоу это, похоже, нравилось. Он гладил руками Стива по голове, заводя волосы ему за уши. Затем он издал пугающий звук и быстро с силой толкнулся Стиву в горло. Стив задушенно вскрикнул, наполовину от страха, а наполовину… От возбуждения? Возбуждения и жажды.

Рамлоу крепко держал его, контролируя каждое движение головы, жестко трахая его рот. Его бедра хлестали Стива по лицу. Затем, в конце особенного жестокого, глубокого толчка, Рамлоу замер, удерживая лицо Стива опущенным, натянутым на его член. Член, растягивавший его горло. Тяжелый ствол полностью перекрыл Стиву поток воздуха. Стив не мог дышать. Он отчаянно сопротивлялся, а его член тем временем становился все тверже и тёк на ковер.

В глазах Стива плясали черные пятна, когда Рамлоу наконец освободил его с мерзким лающим смешком. Стив, отчаянно глотая воздух, отодвинулся от него.  
— Мой хер для тебя слишком велик, шлюха?

— Не делай так, — выдавил Стив, по его подбородку текла слюна вперемешку со смазкой.

— Почему нет, сладкий?

— Мне это не нравится, — ответил Стив. Он хотел вытереть лицо. Он был уверен, что ему не разрешена подобная роскошь, поэтому оставил горячую грязь капать ему на грудь.

Рамлоу фыркнул.  
— О нет, тебе это нравится, шлюха.

— Что? Нет. Не делай так. Мне не нравится, когда я не могу дышать.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что тебе это нравится слишком сильно? Ты это обожаешь. — Рамлоу наклонился ближе. — Ты этого хочешь. — Его зрачки были огромными, расплывшимися от похоти. Он был близок к оргазму. Он удерживал себя, сжав свой член в кулаке. — Скажи, что обожаешь это.

— Что? Почему? Почему я должен это делать?

Рамлоу протянул вторую руку и сжал подбородок Стива. Его голос неожиданно зазвучал ласково и тихо.  
— Ох, сладкий. Милый, нежный, малыш, сука, прекрати думать. Прекрати нахрен думать. Здесь только ты и я. Зачем ты притворяешься? Зачем делаешь вид, что не хочешь этого, когда мы оба знаем правду?

Стив сглотнул.  
— Что?

— Попроси меня сделать это еще раз, шлюха, —велел Рамлоу, отпустив лицо Стива и подчеркнув любимое прозвище хлопком по его щеке.

И Стиву показалось, что у него нет иного выбора.  
— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он. — Пожалуйста, сэр. Сделайте так еще раз.

Рамлоу улыбнулся.  
— Как именно, сладкий?

— Трахните мое лицо. Жёстко. Так чтобы я не мог дышать.

— И почему я должен это делать?

— Потому что, — прошептал Стив, — Потому что я этого охренеть как хочу.

Рамлоу это понравилось. Он зарычал. Он снова схватил Стива, сжав в горстях волосы у него за ушами, и быстрым, резким движением вогнал член ему в рот. Он вставлял и вытаскивал полностью четыре раза, очень быстро, а Стив с трудом удерживал равновесие на полу. Стив громко и протяжно застонал, когда Рамлоу затолкал ему в самое горло и замер. Стив задыхался и пускал слюни, а Рамлоу держал его до тех пор, пока в глазах у Стива не засверкали звезды, затем дал вдохнуть и вставил снова.

Стив ничего не мог сделать. Он едва сумел не упасть на спину от силы толчка. Он снова и снова думал о том, как Рамлоу заставил его просить об этом. Как волнующе и пугающе это было.

Когда Рамлоу отпустил Стива, у того горели глаза.

В этот раз паузы не было. Рамлоу больше не отпускал его. Он снова резко ему вставил, жестоко трахая его лицо. В этот раз Стив услышал, как тяжело Рамлоу дышит. Он был близко. Стив знал это. Пока он думал об этом, Рамлоу вошел по корень и снова замер, и Стив снова не мог дышать. И в этот раз Стив кончил, его член пульсировал, выплескиваясь ему на живот.

Он услышал, как Рамлоу засмеялся, вытащил, вставил и сам начал спускать, пока Стива все еще трясло.

Через секунду Рамлоу отпихнул Стива и выпрямился. Застегнул джинсы и обошел Стива, все еще лежавшего на полу, трясущегося и сломленного, обнаженного. Рамлоу подошел к комоду и взял бумажник.

— Итак, — сказал он. — Пятьдесят долларов.

Стив посмотрел на него.  
— Что?

— Черт побери, вы только посмотрите на него. Я думал, ты профи. Ты всегда так реагируешь на простой отсос?

Стив поднялся на колени.  
— Нет. — Он глубоко вздохнул. — Они не такие, как ты, — беспомощно сказал он.

— Ага. — Рамлоу довольно улыбнулся. — Чертовски верно, они не такие. — Он вернулся к кровати с полтинником и сел перед Стивом. — Теперь, сладкий, тебе стоит запомнить, если ты сделаешь так еще раз, я тебя вылуплю ремнем.

— Сэр, я… — Стив нахмурился. — Сделаю что?

— Не надо мне тут наивно заикаться. Просто скажи, что понял. В следующий раз спустишь без разрешения, получишь ремня.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я не кончал?

— Не попросив разрешения — нет.

Стив охнул. Каждый раз, когда Рамлоу говорил, что он должен его умолять, у него перехватывало дыхание.  
— Что? — сумел выдавить он. — Но, сэр, вы серьезно?

Рамлоу был так близко. Он положил палец на липкие губы Стива.  
— Тебе стоит как следует подумать, прежде чем ты скажешь то, что собирался, сладкий.  
И он убрал палец, взял его в свой рот и обсосал.

— Сэр, но у меня есть парень, сэр. Вы же говорите о времени, когда я с вами, да? Ведь я могу кончать с ним, да? — У Стива тряслись губы. Почему он вообще это спрашивал? Откуда Рамлоу мог узнать?

— А. — Рамлоу хмыкнул. — Твой парень. Ты думаешь о нем. Забавно, что тебя это вообще беспокоит. Ты знаешь, что твой парень болтает о тебе, да? После долго дня мы ходим в бар и болтаем за жизнь. Мы копы, сладкий. Присматриваем друг за другом. Рассказываем друг другу обо всем.

У Стива внутри все похолодело.  
— Что? Баки не говорит обо мне на работе. Нет же?

— Правда? Ну, может быть, он не так много рассказывает. Но всем любопытно. Он единственный гомосек на весь участок. Людям становится интересно, как это работает. Они хотят знать, сосут ли мужики лучше баб и все такое.

Стив нахмурился, на его лице высыхали семя со слюной, натягивая кожу.  
— Единственный гомосек? В смысле — единственный парень-гей? А как же ты?

— А я на работе об этом дерьме не треплюсь. Что я имею в виду — я в курсе, что у вас с Джеймсом не все так радужно. Он сказал мне об этом. Так что, сладкий, разве у меня могут возникнуть проблемы с желанием сохранить твой хер для меня, раз вы больше не трахаетесь?

— Ты не… — Стив передернулся. Рамлоу знал слишком много о его личной жизни. — Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь.

— О нет, я знаю. Так что тебе, шлюха, лучше ко мне прислушаться. Ты себя не трогаешь. Ты не кончаешь без моего разрешения. Иначе тебя ждет мой ремень.

— Сэр, пожалуйста.

— Цыц. — Рамлоу покачал головой. — Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь. Все не так плохо. Тебе нравится контроль. Тебе нравится боль. Однажды ты будешь выпрашивать у меня этот ремень.

Стив прищурился.  
— Что? Нет. С чего я буду просить тебя ударить меня ремнем?

Рамлоу понизил голос.  
— Потому что тебе это нужно, шлюха. Папочкин ремень. Ты будешь умолять о нем. На коленях. Ты будешь пытаться вытащить его из моих джинсов, настолько он тебе будет нужен. Ты будешь ползти ко мне с ремнем во рту. Ты будешь хотеть мой ремень больше, чем мой хер.

Стив попытался что-нибудь сказать, но у него ничего не вышло.

— Тише, сладкий, маленький, здесь только я. Помнишь, тебе не нужно притворяться, что ты этого не хочешь, мы оба знаем, что это неправда.

— Я не… я не хочу. — Рамлоу поймал его за подбородок.

— Попробуй еще раз, сладкий. Я знаю, что ты умеешь быть хорошим. Я знаю. Тебе это нужно. Тебе нужна дисциплина. Ты знаешь, как охрененно тебе это нужно. Таким шлюхам как ты. Проклятым блядям. Ты предлагаешь себя всем с той сцены. Они выстраиваются в очередь к тебе. У тебя встал от моих наручников. Встает, если тебя кто-то касается, кто-то просто смотрит. Тебе нужен контроль, чертова шлюха. — Рамлоу опустил руку Стиву на шею. — Скажи это.

Стив задрожал, не в силах сдержаться.  
— Мне нужна дисциплина, сэр. Пожалуйста.

— О да. Ты будешь слушаться? Как будто я твой чертов хозяин? Делать все, что я скажу? — Рамлоу передвинул ладонь, сжимая шею сильнее.

— Да, сэр, да, — выдохнул Стив.

— Хорошо. — Рамлоу убрал руку. — Теперь выметайся.

— Что? — Стив почувствовал комок в горле. — Но я хочу остаться.

Рамлоу покачал головой.  
— Нет, не хочешь.

— Я хочу…

— Что ты хочешь?

Стив не знал, как объяснить, чего он хотел. Он сказал:  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты хотел меня.

Рамлоу наклонил голову, словно прислушиваясь.  
— Хорошо. Продолжай.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты хотел меня так, что не мог сдержаться. Так сильно, что обвинял бы меня в этом. Хочу, чтобы ты говорил, что я сам напросился, что я шлюха и блядь. Я хочу, чтобы ты хотел меня так сильно, что взял силой. Проследил за мной до дома и заставил делать все, что тебе вздумается. Я хочу, — Стив с усилием сглотнул. — Я хочу принадлежать тебе, быть твоим. Я хочу, чтобы ты заставил меня быть твоим.

Рамлоу вложил Стиву в рот полтинник.  
— Разве ты не лапочка, сладкий? Теперь вали. Поработай над тем, чтобы стать для меня таким заманчивым.

*

Стив проспал до трех дня. Грядущая ночь была у него выходной, и он планировал провести ее, делая как можно меньше, абсолютно ни о чем не думая. Он был удивлен, когда, пройдя по коридору, обнаружил в гостиной улыбнувшегося ему Баки. Гостиная была вылизана.

Вся квартира превращалась в свалку, когда оба они надрывались на работе, но сейчас она сверкала от чистоты. Даже пахло вкусно. А на столе стояли пиво и чипсы.

— Привет, Бак, — сказал Стив. Баки всю неделю работал по двенадцать часов. Стив не видел его дома. — Как ты тут оказался? У тебя разве не висит большое дело? Чего-то там с внутренним коррупционным расследованием? — Стив прошел к дивану и уселся. Взял полную горсть чипсов. Он был голоден.

— Я решил взять выходной. Мы почти закрыли это дело. Там куча подставных лиц и всякого дерьма, но мы набираем улики. Скоро прищучим его. На следующей неделе ставим его телефон на прослушку. Так что я проверил твое расписание, увидел, что у тебя выходной и решил тоже сделать паузу, пока есть возможность. — Он протянул руку и похлопал Стива по колену.

— Круто. — Стив взял пульт. — Хочешь посмотреть что-нибудь? — Он пощелкал каналами и остановился на Геракле. Он улыбнулся. — Смотрел его?

— Конечно. С удовольствием посмотрю еще раз, крошка. Этот парень похож на тебя.

— Геракл? Да ты льстец! — Стив рассмеялся, а Баки улегся на диване головой ему на колени, после чего поставил миску с чипсами себе живот.

Они некоторое время смотрели кино, пока чипсы не кончились. Баки поймал руку Стива, ощупывавшую пустую посуду, и подтянул ко рту, слизывая соль с пальцев.

— Помнишь, как случилась та фигня? — чуть приглушенно спросил Баки.

— Ага. — _Та фигня_. Они всегда ее так называли. Ни один из них не мог назвать это по-человечески. Те три месяца в прошлом году, когда они разошлись. Когда Баки хотел, чтобы Стив бросил стриптиз, перестал обслуживать клиентов. Стив отказался и съехал, осев у Сэма. Через какое-то время Стив вернулся, полный сожаления, но стриптиз не бросил, и Баки нелегко дался компромисс, при котором Стив ограничивался только дрочкой и отсосами. Они не говорили об этом. Между ними все стало не так. — Что с ней?

— Это были три худших месяца в моей жизни, вот что. Я не могу больше потерять тебя, крошка.

Стив посмотрел вниз и коснулся щеки Баки.  
— Ты не потеряешь. Ты меня не потеряешь.

Баки натянуто улыбнулся и забросил руки Стиву на шею.  
— Да, — сказал он, втягивая Стива в долгий, сладкий поцелуй. — Да.

Но они оба знали.

К концу фильма Баки крепко спал у Стива на коленях.

*

Два дня спустя Стив работал в зале. На нем были накоротко обрезанные джинсы, открывавшие его задницу. Они были маленькими, но больше, чем он обычно носил. И у него была возможность куда-то сунуть телефон. Он ждал сообщение. Прошло два дня.

Клиенты казались пьяными и шумными. К нему подошла пара мужчин.  
— У него сегодня день рождения! — провопил один из них, показывая на своего более сдержанного друга и дергая Стива за пояс шорт. — На день рождения полагается бесплатный приватный танец.

Стив сглотнул и выдавил улыбку. У мужчины были темные волосы и он был на голову ниже Стива.  
— Прошу прощения, сэр. У нас не бывает бесплатных танцев. И действует строгий запрет на прикосновения, даже для таких красавчиков. — Он аккуратно убрал от себя чужую руку отработанным жестом.

— Ага, конечно. Все так и есть, разве что мы выйдем через заднюю дверь, да?

Занервничавший приятель брюнета произнес:  
— Тони, перестань.

Тони наклонился ближе.  
— Сколько будет стоить отсос моему другу? У тебя охуительно славный ротик. Готов поспорить, чертовски талантливый.

— Восемьдесят. На заднем дворе. Через пять минут, — протараторил Стив и заставил себя отвернуться. Второй явно собирался возразить. Но Стив отвернулся не по этой причине. Он отвернулся, потому что одного этого короткого разговора хватило, чтобы его член запульсировал, налившись в шортах. Стив два дня выполнял приказ Рамлоу, и это было равноценно пытке. Его заводило почти всё, с конца капало сильнее от мыслей о том, что он делал, почему он это делал, с какой легкостью Рамлоу его себе подчинил, насколько его заводило, что он позволил Рамлоу делать, что тот пожелает.

Он прошел за кулисы взять куртку. Он не собирался выходить на улицу голышом. На стойке с костюмами нашлась черная кожанка. Он достал ее, и в этот момент у него в кармане завибрировал телефон. С заколотившимся сердцем Стив достал его, неуклюже нажимая на кнопки.

Там было фото наручников, лежавших на кровати. Увидев его, Стив споткнулся и врезался в стену.

Снаружи его ждал Тони. Один.  
— Передумали? — спросил Стив, пытаясь понять, насколько легко будет обнаружить, что он едва не кончил, просто натягивая на себя куртку.

— Ага, — ответил Тони. — Точнее, Брюс передумал. Это его день рождения. Я подумал, что ему надо расслабиться, но, знаешь, можно вытащить парня из лаборатории, но нельзя вытащить его… Так, нет, это лучше не произносить. Забудь об этом.

— Ладно, — отозвался Стив. — Тогда я пойду. — Была только середина его смены. Он не мог болтаться здесь без дела, слушая парня, который явно чересчур любил звук собственного голоса.

— Нет-нет-нет, дорогой, погоди, — Тони заулыбался. — Он передумал, но я не из тех, кто сбегает со свидания. Нельзя допустить, чтобы ты остался без денег, такой роскошный красавчик как ты.

Стив посмотрел на пах Тони, потом снова на его лицо.  
— Ладно, — он пожал плечами и шагнул ближе. — Тогда ты. Без проблем. — Он уже опускался на асфальт на колени. Было холодно, но он знал об этом.

Тони охнул.  
— Ага, ага, — полузадушенно произнес он, когда Стив расстегнул его ширинку. — Смотри не переволнуйся от впечатлений или вроде того.

Стив коротко рассмеялся, почти взяв член Тони в рот.  
— Я постараюсь.

— Полагаю, для тебя это редкое переживание, да? Отсасывать незнакомцу в темном переулке?

Стив длинно лизнул член Тони. Он вкусно пах.  
— Точно.  
Боже, как он хотел этот член в свой рот. Два чертовых дня.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Мне было бы неприятно узнать, что это для тебя ничего не значит. — Голос Тони треснул и сменился стоном, когда Стив насадился на него сразу горлом. Тони схватил голову Стива в руки, просто чтобы устоять на ногах, но это тоже чересчур напомнило Стиву о той ночи с Рамлоу, и его член тут же намок от отчаянного желания.

Много времени не понадобилось. Стив был профи в сосание членов, и всего через пару минут Тони охнул и кончил. Стив сел, выпрямившись, и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Тони протянул ему деньги.  
— Приятно иметь с тобой дело, — сказал он с ухмылкой.

— Спасибо, — ответил Стив, убирая деньги в задний карман. Пальцы скользнули по телефону. Ему нужно было ответить Рамлоу. Тони некоторое время рассматривал его, прикусив губу.  
— Ага, — сказал он тихо, затем отодвинул Стива с дороги и ушел.

Дойдя до выходя из проулка, он бросил через плечо:  
— Дорогой, вынеси мусор перед тем, как поднимешься, хорошо?

Стив снова улыбнулся.

*

Стив ответил Рамлоу: «Где и когда?». Это было четыре часа назад. Тот ему не написал.

В конце смены Стив прошел в раздевалку, швырнул свои шорты на пол и, взяв мыло с полотенцем, прошел в душевую. Там был Сэм, намыливавший голову. Воздух был густым и влажным, пахло лимоном и мятой. Стив встал в соседнюю кабинку с Сэмом и попытался не думать о своем члене, о том, как нервировало его ожидание ответа от Рамлоу. Время кончалось.

Сэм спросил:  
— Эй! Что тебя гложет?

Стив бросил на него взгляд. Сэм широко улыбался. Он улыбнулся в ответ. С Сэмом он всегда чувствовал себя лучше. Его плечи немного расслабились, пока он смотрел на Сэма.  
— Ничего, приятель. Я в порядке.

— Как дела с тем копом? — спросил Сэм.

— С каким копом?

Сэм приподнял брови.  
— Ты знаешь, каким.

Стив мотнул головой, намыливая грудь.  
— Он просто клиент, только и всего.

— Просто клиент, да? — Сэм запрокинул голову, чтобы смыть шампунь. — Или он тебя трахает? Он трахает тебя на стороне, да? И Баки не знает о нем?

Стив рассмеялся.  
— Конечно, нет. Я ему отсосал. Он заплатил.

— Неа. — Сэм выключил воду и взял полотенце. — Нет уж, дело не только в этом. Никогда не видел, чтобы ты переживал из-за клиента, который не показывается.

— Что?

— Я знаю, что ты надеваешь эти шорты только для того, чтобы можно было носить с собой телефон. — Сэм вышел из своей кабинки с полотенцем вокруг бедер. — Я видел, что ты получил сообщение. Видел, как ты ахнул, открыв его. Помнишь, приятель, я знаю, каким ты становишься, когда изменяешь своему…

— Что? Мы не изменяли, — резко сказал Стив. — Мы с тобой просто флиртовали.

— Ага, конечно. Однако, ты все еще смотришь на меня, чтоб ты знал. — Сэм открыл дверь в кабинку Стива.

— Сэм. Что ты делаешь?

Сэм отпустил полотенце и шагнул к нему. А потом поцеловал.

Вода показалась горячее, когда Сэм прижал Стива к кафельной стене. Когда рука Сэма сжала член Стива, то попытался сказать «нет», попытался сказать «прекрати», но не смог. Он только ахнул и запрокинул голову, чтобы Сэм мог лизнуть, а затем укусить его шею.  
— Мне всегда казалось, что это было довольно грубо, сойтись со мной и тут же снова бросить, как только твой парень вернулся. Но это я простил. Я скучаю по тебе, приятель, — шептал Сэм в ухо Стива. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, как сильно скучаю. — Его рука сильнее сжалась на члене Стива. Стив застонал. Так близко, так быстро.

_Так близко._

Слишком поздно. Стив схватил запястье Сэма, чтобы остановить его, чтобы попросить его остановиться. Но Сэм провернул и сжал… Вода, пар, запах мыла. То, как сильно он хотел кончить… Он проиграл. Но, кончая, дергая бедрами и скользя открытым ртом по подбородку Сэма, скуля и пытаясь удержать равновесие на скользком полу, даже в таком состоянии он услышал голос, о котором мечтал и которого отчаянно ждал — Рамлоу. Рамлоу стоял прямо за ними.

— Ну и что ты тут вытворяешь, грязная шлюха? Что у вас тут? Вечеринка с тобой в качестве главного блюда? Бесплатно для всех? Любой пожелавший может урвать кусок твоей задницы?

Стив распахнул глаза, его сперма все еще капала вниз между его ног. У него перехватило дыхание. Рамлоу был в полицейской форме. У Стива начали дрожать бедра.

— Боже, — пробормотал Сэм. — Какого хера, чувак?

Стив вздернул подбородок, пристыженный и злой.  
— Что? Я тебе не принадлежу. Что ты вообще здесь делаешь?

— Мужик, тебе нужен приватный танец или что? Мы уже закрылись. Тебе нельзя сюда заходить, — сказал Сэм. Он шагнул к Рамлоу и замер, когда тот поднял свой телефон.

— Ты не прав. Ты принадлежишь мне, похотливый кусок дерьма. Если только ты не хочешь, чтобы я рассказал Джеймсу об этом волнующем эпизоде. — На экране телефона были Сэм и Стив. Стив с закрытыми глазами опирался на кафельную стену, Сэм был голым и его лицо было прижато к шее Стива. Сэм однозначно дрочил Стиву.

— О боже, — пробормотал Стив. Ему было холодно, он был голым и мокрым в открытой душевой кабинке. Рука Сэма все еще лежала у него на талии. Это было единственное место, где он не чувствовал холод. Он встретился взглядом с Рамлоу. — Ты этого не сделаешь. — Но он знал, что Рамлоу сделает, и грязная ухмылка того это подтвердила.

— Иди сюда, шлюха, — сказал Рамлоу. — Надевай эту херню. — Он подпихнул к Стиву валявшиеся на полу шорты.

Стив переглянулся с Сэмом и сделал, как было велено. Рамлоу погладил его по боку, когда он прошел мимо. Стив присел на корточки, чтобы поднять шорты, и натянул их на мокрое тело. Когда он выпрямился, Рамлоу подошел к нему со спины и обнял за пояс.  
— Я привез тебе подарок, сладкий. Угадаешь, какой?

Стив закрыл глаза. Услышал, как Сэм полным злости голосом сказал:  
— Так, пока, приятель, увидимся позже.  
Но Стив едва обратил на него внимание. Он опустил голову на плечо Рамлоу.

— Ну? — произнес Рамлоу, когда за Сэмом захлопнулась дверь. — Угадаешь, что у меня за подарок?

— Наручники, — прошептал Стив.

— Ты был таким плохим мальчиком, сладкий, — прошептал Рамлоу, заводя руки Стива ему за спину и заковывая в наручники. Стив всхлипнул. — За это мне придется забрать тебя в участок.

Стив задрожал, когда Рамлоу сжал его руки и толкнул к двери.

# Часть 4

Рамлоу подъехал к участку. Снаружи здание выглядело одноэтажным, но Стив знал, что в нем было несколько подземных этажей. Везде горел свет. Было поздно. Высокие офисные здания по сторонам были темными и тихими. Стив разглядывал крупные предплечья Рамлоу, одетого в форменную рубашку с короткими рукавами. Тот похлопал руль, как будто машина сделала что-то хорошее. Стив почувствовал смутный приступ ревности.

— Дом, милый дом, — протянул Рамлоу. — Ты тут был раньше? — Стив покачал головой, Рамлоу продолжил говорить: — Никогда не забирал своего любимого с работы, не привозил ему обед, как добрая женушка? — Рамлоу отстегнул свой ремень безопасности и повернулся на сидении положить руку на бедро Стива. Его взгляд упал на крошечные шорты.

— Нет, — ответил Стив. — Никогда.

— Правда? — Рамлоу скользнул ладонью по его бедру. Прикосновение было обыденным, но Стиву оно казалось обжигающем на чувствительной коже. — Я удивлен. Я думал, старый добрый Джеймс не сумеет удержать тебя подальше от этого места. — Он наклонился к ухе Стива и прошептал: — Ты же знаешь, что здесь полно копов, да?

Стив хохотнул и поелозил на месте.  
— Да, знаю, но в этом как раз проблема. Для Баки… Для Джеймса это работа. Я не могу просто войти и… — Он поджал губы. — Ты знаешь.

— Что? — Рамлоу продолжал шептать Стиву в ухо. — Бродить по коридорам с текущим хером? Тереться им о самого злобного копа, какого сумеешь найти, чтобы он чувствовал, как у тебя стоит от одной мысли о нем? Думать о наручниках, о дубинках, о камерах, о всех тех вещах, что мы делаем с шлюхами вроде тебя, когда вокруг никого нет? — У Стива сбилось дыхание. Рамлоу был так близко к нему, что заметил. И заметил, как крепко стоит член Стива в крохотных шортах. — Ты продолжаешь думать об этом, — сказал Рамлоу, поглаживая бедро Стива. — Думаешь, сколько власти у меня будет над тобой, когда мы войдем туда. Как мало прав будет у проститутки, которую я нашел на улице и которая нуждается в срочном уроке подчинения закону.

Когда Рамлоу провел ладонью по паху Стива, тот прошептал: «Не надо». Никогда раньше его слова не были настолько пустыми.

Стив ничего не сказал, когда Рамлоу выбрался из машины, обошел ее и открыл дверь с его стороны. Он вытащил почти голого Стива на тротуар, сильные руки крепко держали его, горячий рот снова оказался у его уха.  
— Ты будешь в восторге, сладкий, — пообещал он и толкнул Стива к ступенькам участка.

Внутри помещение было ярко освещено. Стив и Рамлоу попали в зал, заставленный письменными столами, заваленными бумагами. За стойкой регистрацией сидел огромный уродливый мужчина, еще двое копов в форме сидели за столами. Они выглядели опасными. Стив почувствовал слабость в ногах.  
— Знаю, шлюха, знаю, — прошептал Рамлоу ему на ухо. — Но постарайся держать себя в руках, извращенный ты кусок дерьма. — Дойдя до стойки регистрации, Рамлоу резко толкнул Стива на нее, заставив врезаться в острый край, и прежде, чем Стив успел перевести дыхание, толкнул лицом в отполированную столешницу. Казалось, что Рамлоу проделывал этот жест много, много раз. Стив почувствовал, что что-то сломалось. Во рту появился вкус крови, в ушах зазвенело, а Рамлоу вскрикнул: — Эй, парни, я тут притащил кое-что особенное для всех!

Хотя Стив был уверен, что это было игрой — только игрой — грубое поведение вызвало в нем волну страха, превратившегося в желание, когда ладонь Рамлоу скользнула с его загривка вниз по спине к его шортам. Один палец лег в расщелину между ягодицами, подушечкой постучав по дырке. Стив зажмурился и задышал ровнее, осознавая, что еще одного простого прикосновения хватит, чтобы он кончил по всему столу. Рамлоу наклонился, придавливая его своим весом, интимно и однозначно, на глазах у всех присутствовавших.  
— Я всегда тебя слушаю, сладкий. Всегда. Ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул. Нет значит нет. Я это понимаю. Папочка всегда слышит, что говорит его тупая сучка. Как бы там ни было… Если бы я это делал, если бы ты позволил мне немного вздрючить тебя, вбить в тебя мой хер так, чтобы ты покричал немного, ты бы хоть немного был готов к тому, что с тобой сделают эти звери. Я бы был к тебе добрым, но эти парни ненавидят дешевых грязных шлюх. И они знают, — губы Рамлоу почти касались его уха. — О, они прекрасно знают, как заставить тебя это понять, шлюха. — Он поднял голову и громко сказал: — Идем, парни. Не дадим этой заднице остыть.

Все зашевелились. Коп с регистрационной стойки помог Рамлоу протащить Стива через зал. Рамлоу заставил Стива опустить голову, и тот молчал. К тому времени, когда они швырнули его на колени в маленькой камере, в которой гуляло эхо, он был в ужасе от того, как он извивался в своих шортах, пытаясь хоть немного потереться о них членом. Все было так по-настоящему.

Когда он поднял голову, то увидел перед собой пять пар сапог. Его трясло от страха и возбуждения, но он пытался подавить их, пытался сохранять видимость контроля над собой. Он глубоко вдохнул и выпустил воздух с тихим «о боже». Он знал, что первая пара сапог принадлежала Рамлоу. И голос — его голос сказал:  
— Уверен, ты знаешь, что надо делать с парой сапог, да, шлюха?

Стив кивнул и подполз вперед на коленях, его руки так и были скованы за спиной. Он наклонился поцеловать мысок сапога Рамлоу. В ушах гремела кровь. Он слышал тихие шепотки, высмеивавшие его рвение унизиться. — Черт побери, ты только посмотри на него, — сказал один. — Эта грязная шлюха на самом деле этого хочет. — Но единственный, к кому прислушивался Стив, был Рамлоу, а тот сказал: — Я хочу видеть твой проклятый язык, когда ты это делаешь, сладкий. Покажи, как сильно тебе это нужно.

Стив поднял голову и пробормотал:  
— Пожалуйста, сэр.  
Затем повернул голову и высунул язык, провел им по теплой, пыльной коже сапога, медленно, чтобы Рамлоу это видел. Все его тело горело, порозовев от стыда и жажды. Делать это на виду — на виду у копов — ему едва хватало выдержки не спустить на холодный пол. Кожа на вкус была кислой. Он поцеловал ее еще раз, влажно, затем чуть повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть вверх, на Рамлоу. Тот улыбнулся ему, тяжело дыша.  
— Славная сучка, теперь принимайся за работу. Поприветствуй моих приятелей, согласившихся прийти на вечеринку.

Стив не ждал этого. Не ждал, что другие будут здесь за чем-то еще, кроме насмешек над его унижением и покорностью, несмотря на все угрозы Рамлоу, однако он кивнул, поцеловал второй сапог Рамлоу и прошептал в кожу:  
— Да, сэр.

Он передвинулся на коленях, чтобы поцеловать сапог следующего копа, лизнув кожу. Он услышал над собой кряхтение и бормотание: «Охренеть, чертова шлюха». Когда он лизал следующего, то почувствовал на спине что-то мокрое. До него дошло, что смотревший на него коп плюнул на него, и он застонал открытым ртом в сапог другого копа. Кто-то сказал: «Едрить-колотить, вы это слышали? Его заводят плевки.» А кто-то еще добавил: «Черт, Брок, где ты нашел этого больного отморозка?»

Стив снова застонал.

На него плюнули двое других. Один на волосы, другой на поясницу, прямо возле пояса шортов. Стив почувствовал, как слюна потекла между ягодицами, и вздрогнул от того, что это могло значить. Когда он закончил, Рамлоу развернул его, ухватив за пояс обеими руками. Стив был под таким кайфом от возбуждения и предвкушения, что от прикосновения едва не рухнул. В комнате обнаружился длинный низкий стол. Он не обратил на него внимания, когда только попал сюда, но теперь поднял голову, чтобы рассмотреть. Кто-то грубо запустил руку ему в волосы и дернул встать на колени, не давая выбирать куда смотреть. У него не осталось сомнений в предназначении стола, в том, как его к нему прикрутят и что будет дальше. Стив сглотнул. Это в самом деле произойдет.

С него сняли наручники и множество рук облапали его, пока тащили на место. Голоса смеялись и издевались. «Смотрите-ка, ему нравится.» «Это его естественная жизненная позиция.» «Чокнутый мелкий засранец. Кто-нибудь передернет ему?» Стив беспомощно замотал головой на это. Он немного сопротивлялся им, хотя знал, что не может бороться с пятью мужчинами. Он даже не был уверен, сопротивлялся он или просто ворочался, наслаждаясь прикосновениями, ощущением рук на голой коже, их униформы, своей обнаженностью и уязвимостью. Он забормотал:  
— Нет, нет, пожалуйста. Не делайте этого, — но они не обращали на него внимания, а Рамлоу прикрутил его к столу строительными стяжками.

И все руки его оставили. Все пятеро мужчин отошли от него, оставленного беспомощным посреди комнаты. Стив натянул пластик, удерживавший его запястья. Тот не поддавался. Он был привязан за запястья и плечи, за лодыжки и ляжки. Твердая поверхность стола давила на его крепко стоящий член. Стив в отчаянии взглянул на Рамлоу, который стоял перед ним, и тут улыбнулся ему — шире и злее, чем когда-либо раньше.

— Черт побери, — произнес новый голос. Его обладатель стоял за спиной Стива, вне его поля зрения. Он подумал, что это мог быть высокий мужчина с усами, которого он увидел мельком, когда его тащили в камеру. — Что не так, — продолжил он. — Что-то неправильно с картиной, да?

Рамлоу фыркнул.  
— Хочешь поправить? — спросил он.

— Конечно, — ответил тот же голос. Стив услышал за спиной какое-то движение, а затем почувствовал руки на своих шортах. У него похолодело в животе. Он уставился на Рамлоу мокрыми глазами. Сзади появилось еще что-то металлическое. Металлическое, холодное и тонкое. Нож. Нож, которым резали пояс его шортов. Он был острым. Он скользнул через толстую ткань, Стив затаил дыхание, нитки в швах лопнули как бумага. Огромные волосатые руки развели ткань в стороны. Задница Стива оказалась обнажена, чуть раздвинута из-за его позы, открыта и беспомощна. Он отвел взгляд от Рамлоу, уронил голову и тяжело задышал, внезапно осознав, что все глаза в камере уставились на его дырку, и сколько еще рядом оказалось членов помимо его собственного.

Кто-то присвистнул.

Кто-то еще сказал:  
— Обалдеть, что за персик.

Стив сдавленно всхлипнул. Он много раз бывал обнаженным в помещении с множеством одетых мужчин, но сейчас было по-другому, он чуть не плакал от стыда, что его так выставили напоказ. Выставили для использования. Его член стоял так крепко, что он почти не мог думать, но, услышав скрежещущий звук, он поднял голову. Рамлоу опустил на стол небольшую жестяную кружку и поставил перед ним небольшой табурет. Тот был почти на том же уровне, что и стол. Стив стиснул зубы, глядя, как Рамлоу ставит ногу на табурет, прямо перед его лицом.  
— Теперь, сладкий, — сказал Рамлоу, чуть наклонив голову, — поцелуй мой сапог и поблагодари меня за разрешение прийти на нашу вечеринку.

Стив посмотрел вверх мокрыми глазами. Это не было игрой. Все происходило на самом деле. Рамлоу всерьез отдаст его этим мужчинам. Это был перебор. Он выставил подбородок.  
— Нет.

Он увидел, как Рамлоу стиснул зубы.  
— Что?

— Я не буду благодарить тебя за это. Я не хочу этого. Ты знаешь, что не хочу. Я говорил тебе «нет». Я говорил тебе, что не хочу быть оттраханным.

— Ты говорил, что не хочешь быть оттраханным мной. Я не буду тебя трахать.

Стив уставился на него. Стяжки больно впивались в его запястья.  
— Если вы это сделаете, это будет изнасилованием. Чтоб вы знали. Это изнасилование.

Рамлоу медленно убрал ногу с табурета, постоял с пару секунд и резко сел на него, широко разведя ноги. Наклонился так, чтобы его лицо оказалось рядом с лицом Стива.  
— Слушай сюда, сладкий. Так дело не пойдет. Это не для меня, как бы крепко ни вставал твой хер при одной мысли об этом. Либо ты делаешь, как я велю, и благодаришь меня за это, либо нет, и тогда ты можешь притворяться, что не хочешь этого. И если ты хочешь притвориться, что ты этого не хочешь, я отвяжу тебя от этого стола и вышвырну на улицу, и ты можешь бежать домой к своему любимому, и заобнимать его до смерти, и делать что ты там еще делаешь с этим козлом, а я больше никогда не подойду и не заговорю с тобой. И ты можешь убеждать себя, что именно этого всегда и хотел. Твой выбор, шлюха. Но если ты согласишься — если скажешь мне спасибо — сейчас твой единственный шанс отказаться. После этого ты примешь все, что я тебе дам. Уходи ни с чем или бери всё. Что ты выбираешь, сладкий?

Стив сглотнул. Камера, в которой они находились, освещалась одинокой лампочкой. Пол закрывал истертый линолеум. Замытый до дыр, с содроганием подумал Стив. Не было мебели помимо стола, к которому он был привязан, и еще одного поменьше, в углу, с задвинутым под него стулом. Дверь была у него за спиной — он ее даже не видел — но он подумал, как выйдет из нее и пойдет домой к Баки. Это было бы здорово. Но потом он подумал, что никогда больше не увидит Рамлоу, никогда больше не почувствует то, что чувствует рядом с ним. Он не хотел выбирать из того, что Рамлоу ему предложил. Он хотел, чтобы Рамлоу отвез его в какой-нибудь дешевый мотель, заставил раздеться и швырнул ему потрепанные деньги за глубокий отсос. Не этого, такого он не хотел. Он подумал о четырех мужчинах, стоявших у него за спиной. Об их членах. Он глубоко вдохнул.

— Спасибо, — хрипло сказал он. — Спасибо за то, что разрешили мне прийти на вашу вечеринку, сэр. — Рамлоу не ответил. Он встал и поставил сапог на табурет перед лицом Стива. Стив сделал еще один долгий вдох и поцеловал сапог, сложив губы трубочкой и невесомо дотронувшись до кожи. Встретился глазами с Рамлоу. Отстранившись, он повторил, почувствовав отзвук в члене: — Спасибо, спасибо, сэр.

— Я знал, что мы поймем друг друга, — прошептал Рамлоу. — Это же очевидно, как ты этого хочешь. Ты был создан для этого. Ты был создан для того, чтобы все эти копы заставляли тебя вопить на их хуях. Ты знаешь, как сильно тебе это нужно, тупая шлюха. — Пока Рамлоу говорил, Стив задрожал, почувствовав, как первый коп шагнул к нему, положил руки ему на задницу и широко развел половинки в стороны. Стив всхлипнул и вжался лицом в сапог Рамлоу, пытаясь спрятать свой стыд. Рамлоу над ним довольно помычал.

В задницу протиснулся скользкий палец, и голос за спиной Стива спросил:  
— Боже, Брок, что за хрень ты нам притащил? — К первому пальцу присоединился второй, почти без смазки. Стив зашипел. — Да я спокойно затолкаю в эту дырку три пальца. Я помню, ты говорил, что приведешь шлюху, но ты не говорил, что она будет такой растраханной. — Стив ахнул от боли, когда в него толкнулся третий палец, быстро и больно. Пальцы начали безжалостно его трахать. Чья-то ладонь легла ему на поясницу. — Но ему нравится. Проклятье, ему это нравится. Черт побери, я чувствую, как эта мокрая сучка пульсирует внутри в ожидании моего хера.

Еще чей-то голос сказал:  
— Посмотри на его трясущуюся задницу. Он же просто умоляет нас.

Пальцы погладили его внутри еще раз, так хорошо и глубоко, что Стив захныкал. Он застонал в сапог Рамлоу, грея кожу языком и горячим дыханием. Его болезненно твердый член мучительно вжимался в стол. А к его дырке прижимался чей-то член, просто прижимался. Голос за спиной произнес:  
— Попроси об этом. Брок, заставь эту пизду выпрашивать мой хер. — Еще один нажим на дырку. Дразнящий, но уверенный.

Рамлоу низко рыкнул:  
— Ты его слышал, шлюха.

И еще кто-то добавил:  
— Пусть умоляет.

Стив поднял голову и посмотрел на Рамлоу, подрагивая под членом, прижавшимся к его дырке, безнадежно пытаясь податься назад и принять его в себя.  
— Пожалуйста, — сказал он, обращаясь к Рамлоу. — Пожалуйста.

— Скажи ему, что тебе надо быть оттраханным. Скажи вежливо, — велел Рамлоу.

— Мне надо быть оттраханным, — повторил Стив. Он оглянулся, как смог, на мужчину за собой. — Пожалуйста, сэр. Пожалуйста, трахните меня. — Его голос надломился. — Сэр. Мне нужно это.

Он это получил. Мужчина вставил ему одним движением, так быстро и жёстко, что у Стива вышибло дух. Его протащило по столу, натянув стяжки на бедрах, удерживавшие его раскрытым.

Стив крякнул, когда его лицом пихнули в сапог Рамлоу, в его волосах сжались пальцы, удерживая на месте, вжимая в кожу, пока его трахали, и трахали жёстко. Смазки больше не было, только то, что этот парень затолкал в Стива в начале. Стив с такой силой закусил губу, что почувствовал кровь. Рамлоу гладил его по голове, а он стонал и всхлипывал.  
— Ну, ну, — тихо говорил Рамлоу, пока мужчина сзади продолжал вколачиваться в него. — Тихо, шлюха, тихо. Я здесь. Будь умничкой для меня. Заставь меня гордиться. Веди себя хорошо для моих друзей.

Стив вздрогнул, и мужчина кончил в него, дергаясь и сотрясаясь с такой силой, что стяжки рвали кожу вокруг его бедер. Когда Рамлоу отпустил его голову, он ничего не видел из-за слез.

Он услышал шаги, когда этот человек вытащил, быстро и резко, закончив хлопком по заднице, пришедшимся на дырку и заставившем Стива вскрикнуть. Когда он подошел спереди, Рамлоу потянул голову Стива вверх, чтобы он посмотрел на вскрывшего его мужчину.

Тот достал из кармана монетку и бросил ее вниз, та звякнула, упав в жестяную кружку.

Рамлоу дернул Стива за волосы.  
— Скажи «спасибо», — велел он.

Стив посмотрел на мужчину и сглотнул.  
— Спасибо.

— Да, — сказал Рамлоу, жестом отсылая мужчину. — Я установил цену за твою задницу, шлюха. Десять центов. Достаточно для бесполезного куска грязи вроде тебя. Возьмешь десять палок и заработаешь себе целый доллар. — Он сделал паузу, шмыгнув носом. — Тебе лучше заработать для меня, сладкий, иначе я продам тебя. Продам кому захочу. Может быть, толпе ублюдков, которым просто хочется выбить дерьмо из уличной шалавы, взрезать и обоссать. Я знаю пару байкерских банд, они мне за тебя заплатят целых пять долларов. Кусок дерьма вроде тебя вполне сгодится в качестве ведра для ссанья.

Стив ахнул, его член пульсировал в столешницу.  
— Нет, — прошептал он. — Нет, пожалуйста. Я буду хорошим. — Он наклонил голову, натягивая волосы в хватке Рамлоу, и поцеловал его сапог. Затем поднял мокрые глаза. — Пожалуйста, я буду очень хорошим.

Рамлоу лающе рассмеялся. На задницу Стива уже легла новая ладонь, гладившая его дырку, ласкавшая его, и в такт этому доносились влажные звуки руки, двигающейся на члене.

Он был большим и толстым, горячим от прилившей крови, и, входя, растянул задницу Стива еще сильнее, чем предыдущий. Стив протяжно застонал и закусил кожу на сапоге Рамлоу. После нескольких яростных толчков член вышел, и сперма выплеснулась Стиву на спину.

Рамлоу тихо хмыкнул, протянул руку и собрал семя пальцами. Затем, когда мужчина подошел бросить монету в кружку, Рамлоу сунул пальцы Стиву в рот. Стив снова застонал, громче, и всосал пальцы. Рамлоу согнул их и дернул его голову вверх, чтобы он посмотрел на очередного трахнувшего его мужчину, чья сперма теперь была у него во рту, и он с готовностью и послушанием слизывал ее с пальцев Рамлоу.

— Поблагодари его, шлюха, — приказал Рамлоу.

— Спасибо, сэр, — пробормотал Стив вокруг пальцев во рту. По его подбородку текла солоноватая слюна. Он сгорал от стыда, но не мог перестать тереться о стол.

Рамлоу вытащил пальцы, зачерпнул еще и размазал сперму по своему сапогу.  
— Это займет тебя на время, голодная шлюха. Вычисти это.

Стив заныл от нетерпения, он стонал, вылизывая сперму с сапога Рамлоу. Кто-то несколько раз с силой шлепнул его по заднице. Его потряхивало от того, как приятно это было. Он выгнулся навстречу, а потом раздалось омерзительное хлюпанье, когда новый член грубо и небрежно въехал в него. Стив продолжал вылизывать сапог Рамлоу, когда в кружку упала очередная монета. Ему больше не нужно было приказывать. Он поднял голову и произнес распухшими губами:  
— Спасибо, сэр.

У последнего трахавшего его парня оказался самый большой член, и Стив морщился, пока тот протискивался в него по оставшейся внутри сперме. И после того, как он поблагодарил последнего копа за его монетку, он позволил себе уронить голову на сапог Рамлоу. Он извивался в своих путах, чувствуя, как из растраханной задницы вытекает сперма, и чувствовал себя использованным.

— Посмотри на меня, шлюха. — Стив поднял голову. Рамлоу дрочил себе. Не думая, Стив облизал перепачканные спермой губы. — Черт побери, — пробормотал Рамлоу. — Гребаная сука. Жаль, что я не могу тебя трахать. Видимо, придется просто спустить тебе на лицо.

Стив пялился на Рамлоу. Его задница казалась стертой и пустой.  
— Ты можешь, — тихо сказал Стив. — Ты можешь меня трахнуть. Если ты хочешь, я хочу этого.

— Правда, шлюха? Тебе нужна еще одна монетка?

Стив качнул бедрами.  
— Да, сэр. Да, пожалуйста. Мне нужна еще монетка. Пожалуйста, трахните меня. Пожалуйста.

Рамлоу покачал головой.  
— Думаешь, я суну свой хер в твою шлюшью дырку после того, как ты дал всем мужикам в этой комнате? Ты наверное шутишь, тупая шлюха. Тупая, — он охнул, — тупая безмозглая шлюха. — И с этими словами Рамлоу кончил, забрызгивая густыми белесыми нитями лицо Стива. Он улыбнулся, наклонился и собрал немного спермы, затолкав ее Стиву в рот. Стив жадно слизывал все, до чего мог дотянуться.

Но большую часть спермы Рамлоу оставил нетронутой, и она капала с его лица на табуретку, когда Рамлоу убрал с нее ногу и зашел ему за спину.

— Знаете, кто это? — спросил Рамлоу у других копов. — Знаете, в кого только что заталкивали свои хуи? Кто умолял вас затолкать в него ваши хуи?

— Кто? — спросил чей-то голос.

— Парень этой крысы Барнса.

— Что? — Стив попытался повернуться, но ему это не удалось. — Рамлоу, что?

— И правда, — сказал кто-то еще. — Я его узнаю, это он на фото у Барнса на столе.

Еще один голос:  
— Парень Барнса — всамделишная проститутка? Охереть можно.

Стив пытался сказать что-нибудь, но по удалявшимся голосам понял, что они уходят из камеры.

— Эй, — сказал Рамлоу. — Надо повесить табличку на дверь. «Трахни парня Барнса прямо тут»!

А потом свет погас, и дверь закрылась, и Стив остался в темноте, с капающей из задницы и с лица спермой.

*

Когда неожиданно ярко загорелся свет, Стив некоторое время не мог понять, где находится. Неужели он заснул? Он почувствовал, как большие уверенные руки перерезают кабельные стяжки, что-то вытирает его лицо и кто-то бормочет: «Боже, ну что за звери». Его успели пихнуть на стул перед столом, а запястья сковать наручниками за спинкой стула, прежде чем его глаза наконец привыкли к свету.

Когда он смог снова видеть, то обнаружил прислонившегося к стене мужчину. Другого копа. Которого он не видел никогда раньше. Его фуражка была низко надвинута, пряча глаза. Это был крупный человек, с твердым и жарким телом в синей форме.

— Кто, — хрипло выдавил Стив. — Кто ты?

Мужчина оттолкнулся от стены. У него во рту была зубочистка, и он передвинул ее в другую сторону, ответив:  
— Я офицер Роллинз.

— Где офицер Рамлоу? — Стив сглотнул. Во рту было сухо.

Роллинз пожал плечами, подойдя к нему.  
— Наверху, наверное. Он занятой человек. Ты же не думаешь, что все его внимание принадлежит тебе. — Он поиграл бровями. — Ты симпатяга, но парни вроде тебя не редкость, так что не думай о себе слишком много. — Роллинз небрежно похлопал его по лицу. — И такие симпатяги очень, очень легко теряют свою красоту.

— Это он прислал тебя? Офицер Рамлоу?

— Он все время о тебе болтает. Я нашел такую забавную шлюху, Джек, говорит он. Джек это я, но если ты хоть раз меня так назовешь, шлюха, я тебе об язык сигарету затушу. — Роллинз с легкостью уселся на Стива верхом, уперевшись стопами в пол. Потрогал губу Стива большим пальцем. — Значит, вот этот рот такой особенный, что мужчины платят деньги, чтобы сунуть в него хер?

Стив охнул. Он был голым. Его изрезанные шорты свалились, когда Роллинз передвинул его, и его член наливался, прижатый к паху Роллинза.  
— Да, — ответил Стив. — Видимо, да. Я хорош в этом.

Роллинз улыбнулся, как будто Стив сказал что-то очаровательное.  
— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, хуесос. Практика доводит навык до совершенства, да? Правда, пятьдесят долларов. Оно всерьез того стоит? Эта несчастная дырка?

— Восемьдесят.

— Да, да, знаю. Ты берешь восемьдесят, твой хозяин получает тридцать. Просто сказка. — Роллинз обводил пальцем губы Стива. Член Стива полностью встал, прижимаясь к паху Роллинза. И больше всего ему хотелось, чтобы Роллинз засунул свой палец ему в рот. — Я знаю про тебя всё, дерзкая шлюха, — сказал Роллинз. — К твоему сожалению, я не планирую платить мерзоте вроде тебя за то, чтобы ты взял в свой грязный рот мой хуй. — Он пожал плечами, улыбаясь краешком рта. — Это ты должен платить за возможность побыть с таким роскошным мужчиной как я. — И он скользнул пальцем Стиву в рот, двигая им внутрь и наружу, пока Стив хватал воздух ртом. Что-то в его словах заставило сердце Стива сбиться с ритма, заставило всю кровь рвануться в его член. Он бы заплатил, вдруг понял он, он бы заплатил за возможность потрогать член этого мужчины, полизать и поцеловать его. Довести его до оргазма. Он бы сколько угодно заплатил, чтобы ему позволили довести этого мужчину до оргазма.

Роллинз хмыкнул, словно читал его мысли.  
— К несчастью для тебя, парень, меня совершенно не интересует твой рот. — И, словно в подтверждение своих слов, он убрал палец. — Видишь ли, я специалист в некотором роде. Я человек, который… — он сделал паузу. — Как бы сказать, чтобы ты меня точно понял. Я не воплощение твоих жалких мокрых снов о папочке-копе с большим хером, который шлепает тебя за плохое поведение, а потом целует бобошечку.

— Что? — Стив смотрел на него с недоумением. — Рамлоу не…

Роллинз заткнул его, закрыв рот большой ладонью.  
— Не перечь мне, кусок дерьма. — Его лицо было так близко к Стиву, что он чувствовал щекой горячее дыхание. От него пахло табаком и сандалом. Пахло так, как порой в клубе пахли богатые мужчины в возрасте. — Я тот человек, которого зовут, когда надо всерьез наказать больного пидора вроде тебя. Ясно?

Стив кивнул, не зная, как еще реагировать.

— Ага. — Ухмылка Роллинза стала шире. — И теперь, когда я это сказал, тебе стало интересно, как это будет, да? После всего, что здесь уже случилось, что я могу тебе сделать? Избить, может быть. — Его язык скользнул по верхней губе. — Может быть, мне достать бритву и изрезать на ленточки твою мордашку? Хотя мне кажется, что ты лучше реагируешь на унижение. Может быть, мне стоит посрать на этот стол и заставить тебя съесть.

Губы Стива задрожали под тяжелой ладонью, зажимавшей его рот. Он дернул наручники.

— Ой, даже не пытайся, — лениво предупредил Роллинз. — Ты в этом ничего не решаешь, дырка. Поверь мне, я знаю, что делаю. Приятно стряхнуть пыль со старых навыков. Хм, — он чуть откинулся назад. — Ты крепкий парень, качаешься?

Роллинз убрал руку от его рта.  
— Пожалуйста, — попытался Стив, резко заткнувшись, когда Роллинз ударил его по лицу, в этот раз гораздо сильнее, так, что у него закружилась голова и зазвенело в ушах.

Роллинз поймал его за подбородок и выпрямил голову.  
— Просто ответь на вопрос, пожалуйста.

Стив кивнул.  
— Три-четыре раза в неделю. Просто повезло, наверное.

— Повезло, да? Посмотрим, пидор. Сейчас я расстегну наручники, и ты нагнешься для меня над столом. — Он похлопал по столу за собой. — И ты не будешь пытаться делать глупости. Знаешь почему? Потому что ты в гребаной камере в подвале участка, набитого копами, которые ненавидят твоего продажного парня. Тебе повезло, что они делают всё, что говорит Рамлоу, но еще они делают то, что говорю я. Поэтому ты будешь хорошо себя вести, да? — Стив растерянно кивнул. Роллинз отклонился еще немного и оглядел его. — И если для твоего шлюшьего мозга это слишком сложно, просто помни, что я тоже коп. Я знаю, ты любишь делать то, что тебя велят копы. Тебя заводит подчиняться копам, больной придурок. Если тебе так проще, воспринимай это так. Делай, что говорит офицер Роллинз.

Стив снова кивнул, и Роллинз встал, чтобы переместить его. Он наклонил его над столом и приковал его запястья к дальним ножкам.

— Черт побери. — Роллинз смотрел на дырку Стива. — Болит?

— Да, — выдохнул Стив, чувствуя тошноту от такой открытости. — Немного.

— Но тебе это понравилось, да? — Роллинз коснулся его задницы одним пальцем, и Стив поморщился. — Не ври мне, блядь.

Стив поднял голову и попытался посмотреть на Роллинза, гладившего его дырку одним пальцем.  
— Как ты назвал меня?

Роллинз рассмеялся.  
— Я назвал тебя блядью, блядь. — Стив продолжал смотреть на него. — Ой, прости, я перепутал? Я слышал, что ты — продажный педик, сосущий чужие хуи за деньги. Это блядь в чьем угодно учебнике, сука.

Стив стиснул зубы и смотрел, как Роллинз проталкивает в него палец, вливая по ходу какую-то смазку.  
— Ты хочешь меня трахнуть? — дерганно спросил Стив. — После того, как меня выдрали все те копы, я вряд ли что-то почувствую.

Роллинз вытащил палец и аккуратно закатал рукав до локтя. Положил левую ладонь на правое запястье, раскрыл пальцы и сжал их в кулак.  
— Неа. Как я уже сказал, пидор, я специалист особого толка.

Когда он вернул скользкий палец в задницу Стива, тот продолжил думать о больших умелых руках. До него дошло, что ему предстоит, и он почувствовал прилив неожиданной, отчаянной паники.

— Нет, нет, нет. Не надо! — закричал он, из глаз полились слезы. Он затряс стол, пытаясь вырваться из наручников.

Роллинз вздохнул и положил свободную руку Стиву на бок.  
— Тебя здесь никто не услышит, пидор. Соберись и осознай одну вещь: мой кулак окажется у тебя в жопе. — Он прошипел это, тихо и угрожающе. — Если не хочешь быть порванным в клочья, то уймись и дай мне сосредоточиться на своей работе.

Стив замер, всхлипывая. Роллинз уже ввел в него три пальца. Он поглаживал простату Стива, и тот не мог остановить себя — он терся вставшим членом о гладкий край стола, скулил и стонал.

— Да, — произнес Роллинз. — Так и знал, что это поможет тебе передумать. — Он ввел четвертый палец, медленно, но все равно больно. Удовольствие было ошеломительным, но и боль тоже, боже, как же ему было больно. Стив цеплялся за ножки стола, насколько позволяли наручники, ногтями впиваясь себе в ладони. Это в самом деле произойдет. Он ничего, совершенно ничего не мог сделать.

Роллинз двигал сложенными щепотью четырьмя пальцами, внутрь и наружу, снова и снова, медленно лаская все эрогенные точки Стива, раскрывая его шире и шире, пока тот не начал подаваться ему навстречу, пытаясь принять больше. Больше и больше. Роллинз вздохнул, в ощущениях что-то изменилось, и Стив понял, что в него вошел и большой палец. Он задышал тяжелее.  
— Вот так, — выдохнул Роллинз. — Хороший пидор, хороший маленький голубок. Я знаю, что ты этого хочешь. Хочешь в себя весь мой кулак, да, жадная шлюха. Скажи это. Выпрашивай его у меня.

— Да, — простонал Стив, — да. — Он вжимался лбом в стол и выгибался, приподнимая задницу и двигая ею. — Я хочу этого.

— Правильно, шлюха, — тихо произнес Роллинз. — Все верно. Умоляй. Умоляй меня. Скажи мне это.

— Что? — У Стива кружилась голова. — Пожалуйста. Я хочу этого, пожалуйста.

— И кто ты? Кем тебя это делает, шлюха? Кем тебя делает желание заполучить весь мой кулак в твою гребаную задницу?

Стив глубоко вдохнул.  
— Я шлюха, сэр. Больная шлюха. — Еще один вдох, более глубокий. — Я блядь, я проклятая блядь, сэр. Заставьте меня принять его. Пожалуйста.

Он услышал улыбку в голосе Роллинза.  
— Славный пидор. Молодец. Теперь трахай себя моим кулаком, шлюха.

Стив послушался. Он подался к Роллинзу, всем собой прочувствовав, когда в него вошли костяшки, заставив закричать и взмолиться: «Нет, нет, пожалуйста», даже несмотря на то, что он сам двигался на нем. Когда Роллинз провернул кулак внутри, Стив завопил, дернулся и кончил так сильно, что почти потерял сознание.

Он не почувствовал, как Роллинз вытащил из него руку. Только увидел, как тот подошел к нему спереди. Стив заворочался, чувствуя липкое месиво на столе под собой.

— Уверен, тебе любопытно, — произнес Роллинз, глядя вниз на Стива и вытирая руку о его волосы. — Почему я назвал это наказанием? Тебе же так откровенно это понравилось. — Он наклонился ближе, снова окутывая его своим пьянящим ароматом. — Конечно, это удовольствие, погань. Но оно тебя уничтожит. — Он убрал руку от волос Стива и поднес запястье к его лицу, разминая длинные, умелые пальцы. Стив хотел эту руку больше, чем когда-либо хотел любой член. Он подался вперед и поцеловал костяшки Роллинза. Тот рассмеялся и придвинул руку ближе, позволяя Стиву покрывать ее поцелуями и продолжая говорить. — Ты не первый пидор, влюбившийся в мой кулак, дырка. Как думаешь, сумеешь почувствовать, хоть на одну секунду, член твоего жалкого дружка Барнса после того, как я сделал это с тобой, куколка? — Он прижался губами к уху Стива и прошептал: — Кончая, ты будешь думать только о моем кулаке.

После этого он убрал руку, отвернулся и вышел из камеры, оставив Стива в боли и холоде. В темноте.

*

Когда снова зажегся свет, он услышал голос Рамлоу. Почувствовал руку Рамлоу на заднице. Он казался себе бесконечно раскрытым и растянутым там. Уничтоженным.  
— Привет, принцесса. Тебе понравилась вечеринка?

— Что? — прохрипел Стив.

Рамлоу не ответил. Он расстегнул наручники и помог ему встать со стола, затем вывел из комнаты, провел по коридору и через новую дверь. У Стива тряслись ноги. Ему приходилось опираться на Рамлоу, чтобы просто двигаться.

Комната, в которую Рамлоу его привел, была тускло освещена, в ней не было окон, и она была похожа на предыдущую. Здесь не было ничего, кроме низкой кровати. Рамлоу опустил Стива на нее, и тот на мгновение подумал, что сможет поспать. Он думал так ровно до того момента, когда Рамлоу принес еще пару наручников и пристегнул его руку к металлическому брусу изголовья. Стив голышом лежал на животе, а Рамлоу забрался на кровать и уселся ему на ноги, опять глядя на растянутую, растраханную задницу. Он издал тихое ворчание, а затем Стив почувствовал, как Рамлоу пошевелился и провел языком по его ноющей от боли дырке. Это ощущение, в этой измученной точке, заставило Стива вскрикнуть и взбрыкнуть. Рамлоу лизнул еще раз, и Стив взвыл.

Рамлоу поднял голову.  
— Тебе нравится, сладкий?

Стив всхлипнул что-то похожее на согласие и попытался прижаться задницей ко рту Рамлоу.

Тот снова лизнул его. Это было чертовски приятно.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?

— Да, — простонал Стив. — Да, да.

— Жаль, что ты тогда отказал мне, а? Не расстраивайся, сладкий, — сказал Рамлоу, выпрямляясь и хлопая Стива по заднице. — У меня есть для тебя кое-что еще. — Он понизил голос до шепота. — Я тебе это обещал.

Стив услышал какой-то странный звук. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы понять его происхождение. Рамлоу вытаскивал из брюк ремень.  
— Нет, — слабо сказал Стив. — Боже, не надо, пожалуйста.

— Помнишь, что я сказал: кончишь без разрешения — получишь ремня. Думаю, я задолжал тебе две хороших порки, шлюха. Одна за то, что случилось, когда офицер Роллинз одарил своим кулаком твою задницу, и одна за тот раз, когда я поймал тебя в клубе с твоим цветным другом.

Стив замотал головой и посмотрел через плечо.  
— Пожалуйста, сэр. Неужели вы выпорите меня после всего случившегося?

Рамлоу издал резкий смешок.  
— О да, сладкий, в отличии от тебя я человек слова.

Стив почувствовал, как Рамлоу слезает с него, скользя ремнем по дрожащей заднице.  
— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он. — Не надо, пожалуйста.

Рамлоу хлопнул ремнем по полу.  
— Прекрати вести себя так, будто не хочешь этого. Здесь только мы с тобой, сладкий. Не думай, будто я не знаю, как ты этого хочешь, шлюха. Не думай, что я не могу распознать задницу, просящую ремня.

— Пожалуйста. Я не хочу. Не хочу.

— Тогда зачем ты делал то, за что я пообещал тебе именно это? — спросил Рамлоу и щелкнул сложенным пополам ремнем, резко опуская его на измученную задницу Стива. Удар был похож на ожог. Стив закричал.

— Сэр, — задыхаясь от боли, сумел выдавить Стив. — Вы же никогда, никогда не говорили, что я не могу этого делать.

— Не притворяйся, — рявкнул Рамлоу. — Ты специально это сделал. Тебе нужно наказание. Ты его хочешь. — И ремень снова хлестнул его. Удар лег поперек первого, и боль была яркой как пронзительный свет.

— Нет. Пожалуйста, — Стив всхлипнул. — Прекрати, пожалуйста.

Он услышал, как Рамлоу подошел к кровати. Почувствовал его руку, ласкавшую следы на заднице.  
— Мило, — мягко сказал Рамлоу. Он поднес ремень к лицу Стива. — Поцелуй его, — велел он.

— Что?

— Поцелуй ремень, узнав его на вкус. Поблагодари меня за него.

— Что? — повторил Стив. — Нет. Я не буду это делать.

— Будешь. Сделай это, или я буду лупить тебя, пока ты не начнешь умолять меня не останавливаться.

Стив захныкал. Он потянулся вперед и прижался губами к ремню.  
— Спасибо, — неуверенно произнес он. — Спасибо, сэр.— Он сглотнул. — Сколько я должен вытерпеть?

— Ты будешь терпеть, пока не разревешься от боли, шлюха. Поцелуй его еще раз.

Стив подчинился.

Рамлоу шагнул назад и ударил его снова. Угол был другим, и ремень попал на бедра. Там было больнее. Словно пламя лизнуло твердые мышцы. Рамлоу бил снова и снова. Бил, пока Стив не начал плакать. Его кожа пылала от колен до задницы.

Когда Стив наконец услышал, как ремень упал на пол, он оглянулся и посмотрел на Рамлоу. Глаза того расширились и были черны от похоти. Дыхание было рваным. Его это заводило. Его заводили страдания Стива. Он посмотрел на Стива и сказал: — Тебе надо было просто разрешить трахнуть тебя в отеле, шлюха. Ты бы избежал всего этого. — Стив видел, как шевельнулось горло Рамлоу. — Теперь попроси меня бить сильнее.

— Нет! — Стив был в ужасе. — Я не могу, я не вынесу больше. Не надо сильнее. Я не могу просить о большей боли.

— Ты, — низком зловещим голосом произнес Рамлоу, — будешь делать то, что я говорю, иначе я оставлю тебя здесь на всю ночь и утром дам трахнуть каждому члену этого участка.

— Нет! — Стив не знал, действительно ли Рамлоу так сделает. Это казалось невозможным. Но несколько часов назад он не ожидал от Рамлоу и этого. — Не надо, пожалуйста.

— Тогда попроси бить тебя сильнее.

Стив передернулся.  
— Пожалуйста, бейте меня сильнее, сэр. — Сказав это, он спрятал лицо в левую руку и заплакал.

Рамлоу продолжил хлестать его ремнем. Снова и снова по и без того истерзанной плоти. Стив кричал и рвал наручники, пытаясь избежать наказания. Но он не мог сделать ничего, кроме как принять его. Ничего, кроме как обмякнуть и позволить боли утопить его под бесконечными злыми волнами.

— У меня стоит, шлюха, — сказал Рамлоу. — Меня заводит, как ты извиваешься и умоляешь о боли. Скажи, что тебе это нравится так же сильно, как мне.

— А? — Стив был совсем потерянным.

— Скажи, что тебе нравится это. Скажи, что любишь это. — Рамлоу бросил ремень на пол, и Стив услышал, как он подходит к кровати.

— Я люблю это, — прошептал Стив сквозь потоки слез. — Я люблю это, сэр.

— Хорошо. Прекрасно. — Рамлоу забрался на кровать и улегся на Стива, царапая тканью формы избитую голую кожу. — Теперь скажи, что ты любишь меня.

— Сэр?

— Скажи это, шлюха. Скажи, что ты любишь меня.

У Стива все плыло в голове. Он глубоко вдохнул и сказал:  
— Я люблю вас, сэр.

# Часть 5

Стив стоял в раздевалке, пытаясь решить, что скажет, когда начнется смена. Ему пришлось надеть рубашку и длинные брюки, ну, точнее, такие, которые доходили до колен. Как объяснять подобный выбор? Он всегда носил крошечные вещи. Это была его фишка. Но его тело, вся задняя сторона, было покрыто рубцами от ремня Рамлоу.

Рамлоу высадил его у клуба. Они ехали молча, Стив был измучен, Рамлоу улыбался себе под нос, словно радуясь собственным мыслям и не собираясь ими делиться. Было слишком рано, но Стив был не в состоянии идти домой. Он проскользнул в клуб мимо уборщиков и скреб себя в душе, пока не перестал вообще чувствовать кожу.

В конце концов он выбрал наряд и теперь стоял, глядя на себя в обтягивающих джинсах и белой майке, и пытался понять, выглядит ли образ сексуально или вопит о том, что вся эта одежда нужна ему, чтобы спрятать следы на спине и ногах. Он не мог танцевать стриптиз. Ему нужно было чувствовать движение голой кожи по шесту. Он смотрел на себя. Захочет кто-нибудь приватный танец от такого?

У него в горле собрался комок, когда он услышал звук открывшейся двери. Это была Наташа. Она обычно приходила первой, чтобы проверить систему безопасности. Она была в черном. Заправив выбившуюся прядь за ухо, она вошла и сказала:  
— Привет.

— Привет, Нат, — отозвался Стив. Он смотрел на нее в зеркало, не повернувшись.

—Там, эм… — Наташа переминалась с ноги на ногу. — Мистер Пирс.

— Что?

— Да. Ему принадлежит клуб. Конечно, ему много чего принадлежит, и одно из таких мест этот клуб.

— Я знаю, кто он. Я знаю, что клуб принадлежит ему.

— Он хочет увидеть тебя, — сказала Наташа. — Он ждет тебя в моем кабинете.

*

Стив видел Александра Пирса один или два раза. Шедшим по клубу. Всегда скромно. Но что-то примечательное было в том, как он держал себя. Они с Сэмом каждый раз пихали друг друга локтями, когда Пирс проплывал мимо них.

Кабинет Наташи был тесным и захламленным. Стол, кресло, стена мониторов системы безопасности. Александр Пирс сидел на столе. Он выглядел так, словно ему там очень удобно, хотя это было весьма сомнительно. Стив поежился в своих узких джинсах. Костюм Пирса выглядел так, словно стоил шесть тысяч долларов. И за мгновение до того, как Пирс заговорил, Стив понял, отчего ему было настолько неуютно. Рамлоу же говорил, что знаком с Пирсом. Несколько недель назад. Говорил, что они были старыми приятелями.

С приятной, легкой улыбкой Пирс протянул ему рук. Когда Стив принял ее и пожал, Пирс сказал:  
— Александр Пирс.

— Да, — ответил Стив. — Да, я знаю. Стив, сэр. Роджерс.

— И я тоже знаю про вас, мистер Роджерс. — Улыбка Пирса расплылась шире, осветив лицо довольством. — А вот откуда вы знаете моего друга офицера Рамлоу?

У Стива перехватило дыхание.  
— Я… — он сделал паузу. — Он клиент. Он купил приватный танец пару недель назад.

Пирс покивал.  
— А другие твои услуги он покупает? — с ленцой в голосе спросил Пирс, как будто ему не было нужды притворяться, словно он не знает, что все его танцовщики встают на колени в подворотне позади клуба.

— Да, сэр. — Стив сглотнул.

— Он расположен к тебе?

Стив пожал плечами.  
— Я не знаю, сэр.

— Он покупает тебе подарки? Хочет быть особенным?

 _Пытается быть особенным._  
— Наверное. Да, что-то в таком роде.

— Я знаю, что по нему этого может быть не видно, но он очень влиятельный человек, Стив, — сказал Пирс. — Проследи, чтобы он был доволен.

Стив кивнул.  
— Я постараюсь.

Пирс скользнул взглядом по телу Стива.  
— Я понимаю, что тебе придется несколько дней не снимать рубашку. — У Стива похолодело в животе. Он знал. Боже, он знал. — Я сказал Наташе, что тебя надо поучить работе в баре. До тех пор, пока ты не сможешь вернуться на сцену. Разумеется, получать ты будешь только оклад и чаевые, никаких танцевальных бонусов, это не сравнится с тем, что можно заработать в зале или на коленях. И я советую тебе больше не огорчать офицера Рамлоу. — И он усмехнулся.

Стив снова кивнул.

— Отлично. Теперь подрочи мне и мы закончим.

— Что? — Стив быстро окинул взглядом убогий кабинет. — Простите, сэр, что?

— Подрочи мне. Чего время зря терять, раз я уже здесь. Если я прихожу в свой ресторан, я там и обедаю, правильно? Поторопись. У меня встреча.

— Я… Хорошо, — произнес Стив. — Хотите, чтобы я танцевал?

Пирс задумался.  
— Не думаю, нет. Я же не турист.

— Ладно. — Стив шагнул вперед и взялся за брюки Пирса. Расстегнул ширинку. Пирс равнодушно смотрел над его плечом. Стив сжал кулак на мягком члене и задвигал им, доводя член до твердости. В этом было что-то обесчеловечивающее, более мерзкое, чем когда он вставал на колени, может быть, даже более унизительное, чем всё, что сделал с ним Рамлоу. Тот хотя бы смотрел на Стива.

Член Пирса твердел медленно. Они не касались друг друга, кроме руки Стива на члене. Пирс вздохнул, как будто ему было скучно.

— Сэр, — произнес Стив. — Могу я сделать что-нибудь еще, сэр?

— Нет, нет, — ровно ответил Пирс. — Просто продолжай.

Стив послушался. Он дрочил Александру Пирсу в кабинете Наташи. Дрочил, пока его запястье не свело судорогой, а Пирс с коротким рыком слабо выплеснулся на его кулак.

*

Стиву было гадко от того, как сильно он скучал по Рамлоу четыре длинные ночи в баре, где пиво расплескивалось по рукам, где он смешивал дешевые коктейли и получал убогие чаевые от мужчин, предпочитавших сберечь деньги, чтобы засунуть в трусы одному из стриптизеров. Ему не хватало этих денег. А с этого вечера и Баки тоже.

Он собирался уходить. Он даже не знал, что Баки был дома, пока не наткнулся на него на кухне. Тот разглядывал пачку банкнот на кухонной полке. Вклад Стива в общий бюджет заметно сократился.  
— Ты стал меньше зарабатывать в последнее время, Стив? — спросил Баки.

— Да, — ответил тот. — Я работаю в баре. Ни танцев, ни стриптиза. И никаких вылазок в подворотню, но из-за этого денег стало меньше. Клиенты не особо щедры к барменам.

Баки провел рукой по усталому лицу. Было десять вечера. Он только вернулся со смены, начавшейся в семь утра.  
— Стив, это...— он ткнул пальцем в пачку банкнот. — Нам нужно платить по счетам, крошка.

Стив сглотнул.  
— Я думал, тебе не нравится, что я танцую.

— Да, но я не имел в виду, что ты должен бросить это, не сказав мне. И ты по-прежнему работаешь в стрипклубе, Стив. Даже если в баре. Ты по-прежнему одет в… — он помахал рукой, указывая на его вещи. Тот шел на смену в кожаных брюках и жилетке. — Если ты продаешь себя, за это должны давать деньги, крошка.

— Что ты сказал? — рявкнул Стив. Он тоже устал, и ему это осточертело. Он ушел на работу и был все еще настолько разозлен, что порезался, нарезая лимон. Это была всего лишь царапина, но в нее попал лимонный сок, и жгло так сильно, что он сунул палец в рот. Он повернулся и увидел Рамлоу, опиравшегося на барную стойку и ухмылявшегося, как собака.

— Привет, красавчик.

Стив замер. Лимон и кровь во рту.

Рамлоу рассматривал его, чуть подавшись вперед над баром, позволяя взгляду скользить по затянутому в кожу телу, затем вернулся к лицу.  
— Я хочу танец, — сказал он.

Стив убрал руку от лица. Опустив ее вниз, крепко схватился за край узкой полки внутри. Второй рукой он все еще сжимал нож. Он не знал почему.  
— Я работаю в баре.

— Мне насрать, сладкий. Это может сделать другая шлюха. Я хочу, чтобы ты мне станцевал. Разве не здорово? Ты мой любимчик. Ты чувствуешь себя особенным?

— Не особо. — Стив продолжал цепляться за полку. У него тряслись ноги.

— Ты всерьез собираешься мне отказать? Я слышал, что ты обязался следить за моим счастьем, сладкий.

— Ты говорил обо мне с мистером Пирсом.

Рамлоу склонил голову вбок и запустил большие пальцы в шлевки своих черных джинсов.  
— Я с уймой народу говорю о тебе, шлюха. Я знаю, что тебе это нравится. Ты невероятно интересная тема для разговора.

— Слушайте, офицер Рамлоу. — Стив заставил себя отпустить полку и выпрямиться. — Я могу приготовить вам напиток. Я сегодня работаю в баре. — Он стиснул зубы. — Я не могу работать в зале. Ты знаешь почему.

Широкая улыбка вернулась на лицо Рамлоу.  
— Да, — согласился он и наклонил голову так, что теперь выглядел почти застенчиво. — Вот почему я хочу посмотреть.

— Ты уже видел.

— Приветики, Стив, офицер Рамлоу. — Это была Наташа, неожиданно возникшая из ниоткуда возле барной стойки.

— Привет, лапуля, — отозвался Рамлоу с искорками в глазах.

— Какие-то проблемы? — спросила Наташа. Стив хотел ответить, когда вдруг понял, что она обращалась к Рамлоу.

Рамлоу пожал плечами.  
— Просто раскручиваю на танец своего любимого танцора. — Он кивнул на Стива. Тот затаил дыхание и бросил взгляд на Наташу.

— Ясно, — сказала та. — Иди, Стив, я займусь баром.

Стив не стал спорить.

*

Стив последовал за Рамлоу в одну из комнат для приватных танцев. Когда он открыл нишу, чтобы добраться до музыкальной системы, Рамлоу сказал:  
— Не возись со своей танцевальной херней, милый. Я просто хочу посмотреть, насколько у тебя все хреново.

— Что? — спросил Стив, поворачиваясь.

— Я сказал, сладкий: я хочу увидеть следы. Покажи мне. Раздевайся.

Стив сглотнул.  
— Да, сэр, — сказал он, чувствуя тошноту от того, как его член среагировал на эти слова. Он повернулся спиной к Рамлоу и снял жилет. Когда его спина оказалась открыта, Рамлоу низко протянул: «Чееерт». Стив не смог сдержать стон от явного возбуждения Рамлоу.

Когда он снял джинсы, его член уже полностью стоял.

— Черт побери, — прорычал Рамлоу при виде изуродованных задницы и бедер. Стив рассматривал их в душе накануне, пытаясь понять, сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем он сможет показаться Баки голышом. Он спал в спортивных штанах и футболке, и Баки не говорил о них ни слова. Стив почувствовал движение воздуха, а потом Рамлоу оказался у него за спиной. Его пальца скользнули по рубцам. Стив охнул.

— Черт побери, — бормотал Рамлоу себе под нос. — Охренеть, просто охренеть. Вставай на четвереньки, боже. Ты чертовски красивая шлюха, сладкий, просто охренеть можно.

Стив сделал как было велено. После этого приказа Рамлоу больше ничего ему не говорил, только бормотал себе под нос, как делал, когда смотрел порно.   
— Да, сука, да. Я отлично над тобой поработал, ай да я. — Стив слышал тихий влажный звук, с которым Рамлоу дрочил себе. Ему было противно, что его так использовали, что Рамлоу дрочил на следы боли, причиненной ему, что Стив стоял на четвереньках перед ним как вещь. Вещь, единственным смыслом которой было доводить Рамлоу до оргазма.

Эта мысль Стива возбудила. Его член тяжело висел у него между ног. Он дернулся.

— Да, вот так, — сказал Рамлоу. — Я знаю, ты хочешь этого, шлюха.

— Пожалуйста, — произнес Стив, но Рамлоу его проигнорировал, а Стив не знал, о чем просил. Он молча стоял с членом, пульсировавшим от унижения, от того, что его использовали.

— Скажи, что хочешь, чтобы я спустил на тебя, — неожиданно велел Рамлоу. — Давай, шлюха, умоляй папочку кончить.

— Я не могу, сэр, — ответил Стив севшим голосом.

— Конечно, можешь. Давай, шлюха, прояви креативность. Не заставляй меня жаловаться твоему боссу.

Стив сглотнул. Он не знал, на что Рамлоу способен, или кого он вообще имел в виду. Но его член радостно дернулся от мысли выполнить требование Рамлоу. Чтобы Рамлоу кончил на его истерзанную спину. Он хотел этого. Он не мог с этим справиться.  
— Пожалуйста, — тихо сказал он, ненавидя себя. — Папочка, пожалуйста. Кончи на меня. Я так хочу этого.

— Неплохо, шлюха. Продолжай. — Голос Рамлоу звучал хрипло, глубоко от возбуждения.

— Папочка, пожалуйста. Кончи на меня. Пометь меня. Покажи мне, что я принадлежу тебе.

— Да, да, — выдохнул Рамлоу.

— Пожалуйста, сэр. Папочка. Спусти на меня. Я… Я люблю тебя. — После этого Рамлоу застонал, и горячая мягкая сперма шлепнулась на спину Стива. Почувствовав это, он вздрогнул и застонал и сам спустил, его нетронутый член дернулся между бедрами, выплескивая семя на ковер.

Он все еще пытался отдышаться, когда Рамлоу над ним застегнул молнию на ширинке и сказал:  
— Отличный ход, шлюха. Поможет тебе разводить богатеев.

Стив перевернулся на спину.  
— Вряд ли. Я не могу больше ни для кого танцевать с твоими отметинами. Из-за тебя я лишился заработка.

— Я не виноват, что у людей нет вкуса, — сказал Рамлоу. Затем, подумав, добавил: — Сколько?

— Что?

— Сколько ты потерял?

Стив пожал плечами. Он не знал.  
— Долларов триста, наверное.

— Ясно. — Рамлоу выудил потрепанный бумажник из заднего кармана. У Стива расширились глаза, когда Рамлоу открыл бумажник и начал отсчитывать банкноты. — Ну вот, — сказал тот, держа в кулаке пачку денег. — Три сотни долларов.

— За что? — спросил Стив.

— Неужели ты не хочешь их, шлюха? Они твои.

— Рамлоу, — начал Стив, затем замолчал и протянул руку. Но прежде чем он смог взять деньги, Рамлоу спрятал руку за спину.

— Минутку, — сказал он. — Жадная сука. Попроси меня.

Стив посмотрел на него, сузил глаза, но в результате сказал:  
— Пожалуйста.

Рамлоу ухмыльнулся.  
— Пожалуйста что?

— Пожалуйста, можно мне получить мои деньги? — произнес Стив.

Рамлоу фыркнул.  
— Ладно, шлюха, — швырнул деньги в лужи спермы на ковру и ушел.

*

На следующую ночь Стив не работал. Он был в постели, когда Баки пришел домой около девяти. Когда он вошел в спальню, то ни слова не сказал о деньгах на полке, если вообще видел их. Вместо этого он швырнул на кровать зернистое фото.

Стив замер. Это был снимок Рамлоу, где тот выходил из клуба; накануне вечером, если судить по одежде. Уходил, обкончав спину Стива.  
— Что это? — спросил он, глядя на Баки.

У Баки было нечитаемое лицо. Он выглядел вымотанным.  
— Мы установили наблюдение за этим копом. Офицер Рамлоу. Продажный как черт. Но не можем его прижать. Подозреваю, у него куча лизоблюдов, которые сообщают ему, когда мы пытаемся его накрыть. Я следил за ним вчера. Это оказалось в отчете на моем столе.

Стив еще раз взглянул на фото.  
— Ясно.

— Это же твой клуб, да?

— Да, — пробормотал Стив. — К нам много народу приходит. Я же не могу знать, кто из них коп, да?

— Стив, — медленно произнес Баки. — Я состою в отряде, пытающемся поймать этого скота, и я думаю, что он об этом знает. Если он пытался добраться до тебя…

— Не пытался, — быстро перебил Стив.

— Ты с ним не разговаривал?

Стив покачал головой.

— Стив, — продолжил Баки. — Это не ерунда. Я работаю. На моем столе стоит наша гребаная фотография. Он мог увидеть тебя и сложить два и два. Я не рассказываю о том, что ты делаешь, это не запрещено, но этот парень умен. Я не удивлюсь, если он попытается притвориться, что имеет надо мной власть из-за твоей работы. И использовать это, чтобы я закрыл дело.

— Что? — У Стива в жилах застыла кровь.

— Я не могу дать Рамлоу уйти. Он подходил к тебе, хотя бы незаметно? Он умный человек.

— Не глупи, — рявкнул Стив. — Думаешь, я с ним не справлюсь? Ты знаешь, что я делаю, с кем имею дело каждый проклятый день?

— Конечно, знаю, — сказал Баки, садясь на кровать. — Я коп, крошка. — Он протянул руку коснуться бедра Стива.

Стив отодвинулся, и Баки отдернул руку.  
— Да, — фыркнул Стив. — Горячий коп. Ты всегда вытягиваешь эту карту, чтобы умаслить меня. Ты не единственный коп в городе.

— И что это значит?

Стив слез с кровати.  
— Ничего.

— Стив? — растерянно позвал Баки ему вслед.

У Стива текли слезы, когда он вышел из спальни.

*

Прошла неделя. Потом еще одна. Тот последний спор сломал отношения Стива и Баки до состояния, в котором они перестали разговаривать, до состояния, в котором Стив ушел бы, если бы Рамлоу его позвал. Его даже больше не волновало, что Баки следил за Рамлоу. Он отчаянно хотел спросить у самого Рамлоу, было ли все случившееся между ними только из-за Баки, сделал ли Рамлоу это, чтобы отомстить Баки за дело, которое тот на него вел. Но Рамлоу не появлялся в клубе. Стив не знал, предупредил ли его кто-то о слежке. Может быть, он притворялся чистеньким, хотя это было сложно представить.

Стив шел домой. Было четыре часа ночи. Улица была тихой, мокрой и блестящей после недавнего дождя. От этого все казалось тише. Он свернул в переулок и на середине пути не мог расслышать никакого уличного движения. Ему казалось, что он находится на краю мира.

Он позволил себе заплакать.

Отношения с Баки стали невозможными. _Он не мог уйти, у них было столько общего, но он не мог остаться — у них было слишком мало общего._

Навстречу ему по переулку шел мужчина. Крупный, но это Стива не обеспокоило — он сам был крупным. Через мгновение донесся топот, и к первому присоединился еще один. Он тоже был крупным, и вдвоем они полностью перекрыли дорогу. Стив услышал звук за спиной и оглянулся. Еще двое перекрыли выход из переулка. Он продолжил идти вперед. Когда он дошел до первых двух, то остановился, и сказал, не глядя на них:  
— Разрешите пройти.

— Попроси вежливо, парень.

Стив сглотнул, глядя себе под ноги. Другие двое уже были прямо за ним.  
— Разрешите пройти, пожалуйста.

Он смотрел на мокрый асфальт, когда увидел повисшую в руке одного из мужчин велосипедную цепь. Она висела, покачиваясь. Он поднял взгляд, белея от ужаса. Ближайший к нему мужчина сказал:  
— Не пройдешь.

— Что вы хотите? — спросил Стив.

— Мы слышали, ты хуи сосешь, — ответил тот. — Слышали, ты в этом талант. Это правда?

— Хм? — Стив не понимал, хотели ли он, чтобы он отсосал им, или хотели избить его за то, что он сосет. В любом случае отрицать это не было смысла. — Да. Но я не устраиваю бесплатные показы всяким уродам.

— Ха, — произнес второй из тех, к кому он стоял лицом. — А этот дерзкий.

— Да чтоб тебя черти драли, чувак, — сказал первый. — Мы тут не для того, чтобы тебя выебать. Мы тут для того, чтобы тебя отъебать.

Двое сзади схватили Стива, фиксируя его руки, держа на месте, когда первый замахнулся и ударил кулаком ему в живот. Стив закричал, державшие его руки разжались, и он рухнул на четвереньки, задыхаясь. Он подумал о Рамлоу и его приятелях в той камере, воспоминание прокатилось по нему, превращая конечности в воду, а затем его по спине хлестнула велосипедная цепь.

Он закричал, когда его жилет разошелся как мокрая бумага. Он прикрыл голову руками и подтянул колени к груди, но его схватили и развернули, чтобы бить по ребрам.

— Кто вы? — выдавил Стив, когда его перевернули. — Зачем вы это делаете? — Велосипедная цепь полоснула его по животу, удар ботинком по лицу дернул голову на бок. Он посмотрел вверх, на стоявшего над ним мужчину.  
— Скажи своему папочке, что мы передаем привет, — сказал тот, и ударил ботинком Стива в рот. У него треснула губа. Он почувствовал вкус крови.

После этого все заволокла тьма. Когда Стив открыл распухшие глаза, он был в переулке один. Все еще было темно, он лежал в грязи. Воняло так, словно на него нассали.

Он достал телефон из кармана. Экран был покрыт трещинами, но засветился, когда он нажал на кнопку. Еще работает.

Не думая, он набрал номер Баки. Телефон звонил и звонил и в конце переключился на голосовую почту. Стив чувствовал подступившие слезы. Он хотел Баки. Когда он заговорил, его рот был таким распухшим, что он едва узнал собственный голос.  
— Бак. Меня избили. Ты можешь прийти? Пожалуйста, я в переулке в пяти кварталах.

Он повесил трубку. Он подумал позвонить по другому номеру. Он хотел дождаться, когда Баки придет за ним. Но что если Баки так и не придет? Он набрал другой номер. Он чувствовал слабость и тошноту.

# Часть 6

Стив проснулся от странного сна, в котором он все еще был в переулке, где его все еще избивали, но вместо незнакомцев у всех напавших было лицо Рамлоу. Они пинали его, а он рыдал и молил о пощаде.

Сев на кровати, в чистой комнате в голубых тонах, он понял, что находится в больнице. На стуле рядом с кроватью сидел Сэм.  
— Привет, — тихо сказал он, Сэм поднял на него глаза и улыбнулся.

В голове Стива роились бесконечные вопросы. Он хотел спросить у Сэма, как попал сюда. Пришел ли Баки? Или Сэм вышел из клуба и наткнулся на него? Или его нашел кто-то еще? Он даже не знал, сможет ли заговорить, пока не попробовал.

— Сэм, что произошло?

Сэм выглядел милым и серьезным.  
— На тебя напали по дороге домой. Доктор сказал, что, судя по твоим травмам, нападавших было много. — Он пожал плечами. — Прости, приятель, но у тебя сломано что-то серьезное. Но ты поправишься. У тебя все будет в порядке. Тебя вовремя привезли.

Стив сглотнул.  
— Кто? Кто вовремя меня привез?

— Твой парень-коп, — Сэм коварно улыбнулся.

— Смешно, — сказал Стив. — Который?

— Не Баки, — ответил Сэм. Он выдержал паузу. — Стив, я могу спросить кое-что странное?

Стив кивнул, заметив при попытке повернуть голову, что его шею держит широкий воротник.

— Тебе понравилось? — спросил Сэм. — Ты однажды сказал, что тебе нравится эта идея. Быть избитым в переулке целой бандой. Я бы ни о ком такое не подумал. Но ты начал играть с огнем. Это имело отношение к сексу?

Стив рассмеялся. Точнее, попытался. Тело не двигалось, как полагается, и он только разбрызгивал слюни.  
— Это совсем не было похоже на мои фантазии, — сказал он. Однако вопрос Сэма заставил его задуматься, имел ли Рамлоу какое-нибудь отношение к случившемуся. Имело ли это отношение к сексу.

Прежде чем Стив успел задать еще вопросы, хотя больше он ни о чем спрашивать не хотел, открылась дверь и вошла доктор в белом.  
— О, вы проснулись, прекрасно, — сказала она с заметным британским акцентом. Она подошла к Стиву и посветила ему в глаза фонариком. — Я доктор Картер, — представилась она. Стиву понравился ее акцент. Он вызывал в нем легкий трепет. — Вам следует дать ему отдохнуть, — сказала она Сэму.

— Но он только очнулся, детка, эээ, доктор. Простите.

— Детка Доктор на этот раз прощает, — произнесла доктор Картер. — Но вам придется уйти. Потеря сознания на удивление утомляет, и я собираюсь дать ему успокоительное.

Сэм кивнул. Они оба говорили о Стиве, как будто он не был человеком, как будто его там вообще не было. В его замутненном сознании это вызвало легкое возбуждение.

Доктор Картер добавила что-то в его капельницу и широко улыбнулась ярко накрашенными губами.  
— Вы у меня скоро будете как новенький, мистер Роджерс, — сказала она, а Стив почувствовал, что его веки неожиданно стали тяжелее свинца.

*  
В следующий раз Стив проснулся ночью. Было тихо. Единственными звуками были попискивания машин в палате. До него дошло, что он проснулся из-за боли. У него болело все тело. Так он подумал сначала. Что боль была везде. Но через некоторое время понял, что в основном болит грудь, ребра. Он неуверенно поднял к ним руку и обнаружил, что от груди до самой задницы туго забинтован.

— Ты сломал их, — произнес голос. Только тогда Стив понял, что на стуле возле кровати сидит кто-то новый. — Или они сломали их. Ублюдки.

— Б-баки? — тихо позвал он.

— Эх, — вздохнула фигура на стуле, которая точно не была Баки. — Это очаровательно. Кажется, твой драгоценный приходил, но ушел. Хотел остаться, но он занят на работе попытками искоренить коррупцию, и ему нужно иногда спать. Вроде бы ему пообещали позвонить, если что-то изменится.

— Рамлоу… Почему ты здесь?

Рамлоу встал и навис над кроватью.  
— Кажется, это тебе оставил твой драгоценный, — злобно сказал Рамлоу. Он щелкнул плюшевого мишку на тумбочке Стива по морде, и тот опрокинулся на спину. — Настоящая любовь, да? Очаровательно.

Стив почувствовал комок в горле при виде мишки. _Что же он наделал. Ох, Бак. Как же это случилось._ Он посмотрел на Рамлоу.  
— Это был ты? Ты их послал?

Рамлоу покачал головой, словно он сказал что-то забавное.  
— Ах ты тупая маленькая сучка. Боже, у тебя встал, когда они скрутили тебя и избивали, а? — Рамлоу коснулся груди Стива. Тот поморщился, хотя прикосновение не было болезненным. Хватило знания, что Рамлоу с легкостью мог причинить ему боль. — Но да, сладкий, ты же задал мне вопрос. Почему я здесь? Почему папочка тратит время на посещение избитой шлюхи в больнице?

Рука Рамлоу скользнула вниз по телу Стива, отодвигая простыню, прикрывавшую его от пояса. Там, где кончались бинты, он был обнажен.  
— Пожалуйста, — выдавил Стив, но ему было слишком больно, чтобы он смог остановить Рамлоу.

— Тише, тише, шлюха, — ласково сказал Рамлоу. — Дай мне ответить на твой вопрос. Я здесь потому, что я хочу кое-что узнать. — Его ладонь скользнула ниже, кончиками пальцев коснувшись члена Стива.

— Боже, — прошептал Стив. — Перестань. — Но член наливался кровью, он жаждал этого прикосновения больше всего на свете.

— Нет, сладкий. Это слишком важно для твоих тупых игр. Давай пропустим ту часть, где ты притворяешься, что ты не шлюха. Слушай меня. — Он крепко сжал член Стива. — Мне нужно знать, кто сделал это с тобой.

— Что? — спросил Стив, сбитый с толку вопросом и ошеломленный ощущением руки Рамлоу, навстречу которой он пытался вскинуть бедра. — Я не знаю, какое тебе дело?

Рамлоу усмехнулся.  
— Тот, кто это сделал, пытался добраться до меня. Поэтому мне нужно знать, кто это был.

Он провел кулаком по члену Стива. Движение было резким и уверенным. Слишком резким. Все тело Стива горело. Удовольствие было, но где-то вдалеке, в основном Рамлоу причинял ему боль. Стив всхлипнул.  
— Я не знаю. Откуда мне знать. Просто четыре огромных мужика.

— Они тебя трахнули или только избили? Ты для них нагнулся? Выпрашивал их хуи после того, как они завели тебя побоями? Я знаю, ты такое любишь, сладкий.

Стив застонал. Рука Рамлоу стала причинять меньше боли и больше удовольствия. Оно по-прежнему было далеким, как будто за стеклом, но оно было, и Стиву это нравилось. Ему было стыдно от того, что ему это нравилось. Особенно когда он взглянул на мишку, лежавшего на тумбочке. Но он не мог остановиться. Снова пережить ту ночь с рукой Рамлоу на члене было слишком заманчиво, чтобы отказаться. Во что он превратился?

— Ладно, — сказал Рамлоу. — Уже что-то. Сколько?

— Я видел четверых. Все крупные.

— Белые?

— Да.

— Ладно. — Рамлоу задумался и перестал двигать рукой на члене Стива. Стив захныкал. Рамлоу посмотрел на него с ленивой ухмылкой. — Не жадничай, шлюха. Папочка работает. — Он совсем легонько коснулся его, заставив Стива заскулить от разочарования.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Стив.

Рамлоу насмешливо посмотрел на него.  
— Ты что-то хочешь, сладкий?

— О боже. — Если бы Стив мог пошевелиться, он бы извивался всем телом. — Пожалуйста. Подрочи мне.

— Я бы мог, но чтобы разобраться с этим, сначала надо закончить дело, а для этого мне нужно больше, чем четыре белых парня.

Рамлоу рассеянно, словно совсем не думая об этом, развернул ладонь и потер текущую головку крепко стоящего члена. Стив заныл.

— Нет? — спросил Рамлоу. — Никаких новых мыслей в этой хорошенькой головке?

Стив сгорал от стыда и боли. А затем кое-что произошло. Он увидел это. Вспомнил кое-что, полностью забытое.  
— Пауки, — прохрипел он.

— Что? — пальцы Рамлоу снова сжали его ствол в теплой и ободряющей хватке.

— Татуировки пауков. На их шеях. У всех были вытатуированы пауки на шеях.

— Молодец, — похвалил Рамлоу. — Теперь, шлюха, выпрашивай свою награду.

— Выпрашивать? — Стив прокатил головой по подушке. — Но я же сделал то, что ты хотел.

— Да, сделал. Вот почему я так добр и разрешаю тебе просить, сладкий. Покажи папочке, как сильно тебе нужно кончить. Как такое ничтожество не может держать себя в руках даже на больничной койке.

— Папочка, — прошептал Стив, зажмурившись от стыда. — Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, помоги мне кончить.

В тот же миг открылась дверь в его палату. Рамлоу быстро убрал руку и накрыл Стива простыней. Но доктор Картер не сводила с них глаз. Она видела. Она повернулась к Рамлоу.  
— Я могу вам чем-то помочь?

Рамлоу по-волчьи оскалился.  
— Просто пришел проведать, дорогуша.

Она кивнула.  
— Понятно. Сожалею, но вынуждена напомнить, что время посещения закончилось пять часов назад, и вам следует уйти, иначе мне придется вызвать охрану.

— Без проблем, — сказал Рамлоу, подхватывая со стула кожаную куртку. — Я получил, за чем пришел. Вам стоит проверить своего пациента, он немного ошеломлен.

Стив моргнул. Его член под простыней был твердым как скала, и он был в таком отчаянии, что не мог лежать неподвижно. Рамлоу прошел мимо Картер из палаты.

Картер бросила на Стива взгляд, и он почувствовал волну обжигающего стыда за то, что она увидела. Она отвернулась и закрыла дверь.

*

Рамлоу больше не приходил, а вот Баки навещал его часто. Почти каждый вечер. И почти каждый вечер он выглядел измученным, с залегшими темными кругами под глазами.

Но это было хорошо. Им было легко вместе. Все казалось простым и правильным. У них хорошо все складывалось. Они легко ладили, когда Баки заботился о Стиве и хотел для него самого лучшего. Было приятно снова это чувствовать. Стив выздоравливал под присмотром Баки.

Он едва вспоминал про Рамлоу.

Но это не могло длиться вечно.

Прошла неделя, когда Баки плюхнулся на стул с мрачным видом и сказал:  
— Они все мертвы, Стив.

— Кто? — Стив сидел, почти чувствуя себя целым. — Кто мертв?

— В том переулке была камера. Я достал записи и выследил мужиков, избивших тебя. Они были преступниками, членами местной банды. Я не знаю, заметил ли ты это, но у них всех были татуировки пауков. — Он пожал плечами.

Стив сказал:  
— Я не знаю, Бак. Там было темно. Я ничего не видел.

Баки кивнул.  
— В общем, оказалось, что прошлой ночью вся банда была уничтожена взрывом самодельной бомбы.

— Да уж, — вздохнул Стив. — Жесть.

— Да, вот, — Баки неловко продолжил. — Мне нужно знать, связаны ли эти события. Ты знаешь, почему они напали на тебя?

— Нет, — ответил Стив. — Я думаю, это было случайной атакой.

— Они ничего не сказали?

— Ничего такого.

Баки уставился на него, прищурившись.  
— Эта банда, они называли себя Гадюками, и они воевали за территорию с другой бандой, Шнурами. А Шнуры, — Баки тяжело вздохнул. — Шнуры — карманная банда Рамлоу, помнишь, это тот коп, которого я выслеживаю, так что, если есть какая-то причина, по которой они напали на тебя, они могли знать, кто ты, что ты со мной, что это могло повлиять на дело Рамлоу.

Слышать имя Рамлоу изо рта Баки до сих пор было странно, но Стив был мыслями далеко. Гадюки воевали со Шнурами, которые были армией Рамлоу.

Значит, Гадюки напали на него с целью передать Рамлоу сообщение. А Рамлоу в ответ, Стив был уверен, послал им бомбу.  
— Бак, — неуверенно произнес Стив. Он чувствовал, что вот-вот во всем признается. Расскажет абсолютно все. Но он замолчал, неуверенный, ожидая…

...И Баки проговорил:  
— Мы должны прижать его, Стив. Его дело разваливается на части. Я чувствую это.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох. Он любил Баки. Баки так хорошо заботился о нем, пока он выздоравливал. Что дал ему Рамлоу кроме бесконечных страданий? Он спросил:  
— Бак, что происходит с записями с камер наблюдения в участке?

Баки пожал плечами.  
— Насколько я знаю, они хранятся полгода.

— Их кто-нибудь просматривает?

— Нет, только если дежурные офицеры о чем-то докладывают. Или кто-нибудь подает жалобу.

— Я подаю жалобу, — сказал Стив. Он назвал Баки дату. — Проверь записи с той ночи.

— Почему? На что жалоба? Стив?

— Просто посмотри их, Бак.

*

Баки вернулся в тот же день. Белый как снег. Стив смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Чувствуя себя грязным и мерзким от мыслей о том, что он увидел на записях. Конечно, он не был уверен, что Рамлоу не стер их, но, если их никто не проверяет, наименее подозрительным было не трогать их. Рамлоу, Стив был уверен, даже не допускал мысли, что Стив его сдаст.

— Крошка, — начал Баки. — Господи, крошка. Почему ты не… — Он замолчал и покачал головой. — Жаль, что ты не сказал мне. Это столько всего объясняет. Боже, Стив, он порол тебя ремнем. Помимо того, что… Слушай, я знаю, ты в тот раз мог думать, что он ведет себя так грубо, потому что он больной коп, верящий, что ему все сойдет с рук, но я думаю, он знал, кто ты, знал, что ты мой парень. У меня на столе стоит наше фото, и он, ну, делал пару странных комментариев о том, что доберется до тебя, если обнаружит, что мы следим за ним. — Он смотрел на Стива с уверенностью во взгляде. — Мы закроем его за это. Мы их всех возьмем. Спасибо, что сказал мне. Это окончательно закроет дело Рамлоу.

— Хорошо, Бак. Я хочу, чтобы его посадили, — сказал Стив, чувствуя подступающие слезы и не зная их причины.

— Нам, вероятно, придется придумать причину, по которой ты сразу мне не сказал.— Баки покачал головой, словно сожалея, что ему приходится спрашивать. — Почему ты не сказал мне?

Стив с трудом сглотнул.  
— Он сказал, что убьет тебя, если я расскажу кому-нибудь.

Стив видел, как Баки шевельнул горлом.  
— Ладно. Да, это сработает. Ты же дашь показания?

Стив кивнул.

*

К тому времени, когда Стив вышел из больницы, Рамлоу со своими приятелями сидел в тюрьме в ожидании суда. Видеозапись нападения на Стива, стриптизера, которого он снял, зная, что тот является партнером копа, составлявшего на него дело, говорила, что у него нет ни единого шанса на освобождение под залог.

Стив подумал, что его уволят за то, что он сдал Рамлоу, но этого не случилось. Пирс пожал ему руку и поприветствовал, сказав, как он рад, что Стив сделал правильный выбор, поступил очень храбро. Оказалось, что люди, хотевшие, чтобы Стив ублажал Рамлоу, еще больше хотели увидеть того за решеткой.

Семь месяцев спустя Стив снова увидел Рамлоу, когда давал показания на суде. Присяжные были в ужасе от видеозаписи. Стив был рад закрытому месту свидетеля, прятавшему то, как у него пересохло во рту от странного возбуждения. Он решил, что дело стоило унижения от того, что другие люди видели, что с ним сотворили. Проблема была в том, что он этим наслаждался. Та часть его мозга, где он спрятал все свои темные желания, все отчаянное волнение свиданий с Рамлоу, трепетала прямо у поверхности сознания.

Когда запись закончилась, Стив посмотрел на Рамлоу на скамье подсудимых, и тот подмигнул ему.

Стив был в своем лучшем костюме, но почувствовал себя голым.

Рамлоу получил пятнадцать лет.

*

Много недель спустя, впервые после суда, Баки перекатился на кровати и прижался к заднице Стива солидным твердым членом. Стив застонал. На работе было полно членов, но, разумеется, ему не хватало этого — быть в кровати, быть обнаженным, быть в объятиях и чувствовать горячее тело и проникающий в него твердый член.

Губы Баки касались его уха. Стив чувствовал там горячее дыхание. Грудь Баки была прижата к его спине.

— Соси, — прорычал Баки с хрипотцой в голосе.

Стив снова застонал.  
— Бак?

— Ты слышал меня, гребаный кусок дерьма. Соси мой чертов хер.

Стиву не нужно было повторять дважды. Он перевернулся, забрался на Баки и спустился поцелуями по его груди и животу к подрагивающему члену. Когда он взял его в рот, он уже был так заведен, что у него шумело в голове.

Он взял глубоко, так глубоко, как только умел.

Одного этого было достаточно, чтобы его член налился и потек, подрагивая на самом краю к оргазму. Когда Стив почувствовал, как Баки запустил пальцы ему в волосы, чтобы держать неподвижно на месте, а потом резко толкнулся вверх, трахая его рот, используя как вещь, как дырку, Стив почти кончил сам. Однако ему удалось сдержаться и он только хныкал вокруг члена Баки во рту.

— Тебе это нравится, да? — услышал он рычание Баки. — Когда тебя используют, когда берут.

Стив попытался ответить, согласиться со всеми словами Баки, но его рот был забит членом, и Баки так крепко держал его, что он не мог даже кивнуть.

— Да, — рыкнул Баки. — Я знаю это, крошка. Я знаю. — И он кончил, густо и неожиданно, прямо в его горло, так крепко прижимая лицо Стива к себе, что тот не мог дышать, и когда он кончил сам, перед глазами у него заплясали звезды.

Стив, задыхаясь, скатился с Баки, когда тот отпустил его, смакуя его вкус во рту. Баки прижался к нему, обнимая со спины.

— Стив, — позвал Баки. — Тебе нравится это? Когда тебя принуждают?

— Да, — мечтательно согласился Стив. Почти не слыша. — Ты же знаешь, что да.

— Я знаю. Я продолжаю думать о той записи.

Стив почувствовал, как по телу прокатилась волна холода.  
— Какой записи?

— Записи тебя с Рамлоу. Я рад, что мы его взяли. Ты знаешь, как я рад. Он был грязным как дерьмо, и мы никак не могли его прищучить. Но то, что он сделал с тобой… Ты не… — Баки тяжело и протяжно вздохнул у него над ухом. — Ты же не хотел этого, крошка, да?

— Бак, ты же видел запись. Ты сам все видел.

— Там не было звука, Стив. Я знаю, что многие сочли бы происходившее на записи чудовищным. Но я тебя знаю. И я не могу перестать думать, как далеко ты готов зайти? Зашел бы ты так далеко?

— Бак… — начал Стив.

Но тот перебил его.  
— Если эта запись — то, что я думаю, то, чем это было на самом деле… Я знаю, что ты никогда не будешь счастлив со мной. Только со мной.

Стив подумал, что сейчас заплачет. Баки всегда был чертовски умным. Но он сказал:  
— Бак, не говори так. Это безумие. Я люблю тебя. Я же с тобой, да?

*

После этого они больше не занимались сексом.

Стив все время думал о том моменте, когда Рамлоу сказал ему, что он может уйти, если не хочет того, что происходит. А Стив не ушел. Но он ошибался. Он хотел всего этого. Он злился на Баки и его бесило, что любой секс с Баки теперь означал, что тот, будучи копом, собирает доказательства, чтобы уличить его в темной страсти.

Стив не думал, что может стать хуже. Но стало. Жизнь выходила из-под контроля так, как он никогда не ожидал. И сколько бы он ни думал, что связь с Рамлоу обернется катастрофой, он никогда не предполагал, насколько буквально это произойдет. И закончится жертвами.

Месяц спустя Стив вернулся домой в семь утра, а Баки не было на кухне, где он обычно готовил в это время завтрак. Растерянный, но не обеспокоенный, Стив прошел в спальню, где обнаружил Баки в кровати. Мертвым.

Его застрелили во сне. Прямо в грудь. Его кровь, ярко-красная, растеклась как облако по пуховому одеялу, под которым лежал Баки. Одиночные перья трепетали в том месте, где через них прошла пуля, и они прилипли к крови.

Стив в шоке осел на колени на ковер.

На полу у подножия кровати лежал пистолет. Стив подобрал его. Это был пистолет Баки. Однажды, в самом начале их отношений, Баки поставил Стива на колени и заставил сосать пистолет. Он никогда не забудет этого.

Стив продолжал держать оружие, не понимая, что происходит, когда в дверь ввалились копы и арестовали его за убийство Баки.

*

— Привет, пидор. Помнишь меня?

С затуманенным разумом Стив поднял на Роллинза красные глаза.

Роллинз ухмыльнулся ему. Стив был прикован наручниками к пластиковому стулу в комнате для допросов.  
— Знаешь, — начал Роллинз, — это довольно легко, стереть записи с камер, но этот долбанутый педик Рамлоу вечно мне говорил — нет, Джек. Тупой придурок считал, что ему можно звать меня Джеком. Что ж, — Роллинз наклонил голову набок. — Посмотрите, куда его это завело. Безмозглый идиот твердил, что будет подозрительно, если записи окажутся стерты. Кто-то может застать нас за их уничтожением. Но никто не просматривает записи, если дежурные не докладывают о происшествии. А об этом докладывать никто не будет.

Роллинз замолчал. Стив смотрел на него, онемев от горя и непонимания.  
— Думаю, — продолжил Роллинз. — Он был уверен, что ты не заговоришь. Разумеется, некоторые вещи могут изменить отношение мальчишки. Вроде избиения сворой уродов в темном переулке, или, не знаю, с тобой не могу быть в этом уверен, тебе могло и понравится. Но когда он их всех перебил в ревнивой ярости, потому что никто не трогает то, что принадлежит ему, возможно, это заставило тебя отвернуться от него, вызвав проблеск смысла в твоем больном мозгу?

Стив прищурил на него опухшие глаза.  
— Это ты сделал? Меня избили, потому что ты натравил их на меня?

Роллинз пожал плечами.  
— Я подумал, что это встряхнет ситуацию. — Он протянул руку и погладил Стива по подбородку. Стив передернулся, но прикосновение было опьяняющим. — Некоторые маленькие засранцы не подозревают, что дерьмо, которым они всех пугают, будет защищать их не всегда. Ровно до того момента, когда кто-то увидит способ послать их в ад со скоростью света.

— А Баки? Ты убил Баки? Подставил меня? — отчаянно спросил Стив.

Роллинз покачал головой.  
— Неа. Но, я думаю, ты уже знаешь это. Я был на слушании по делу Рамлоу. Разве ты забыл свою речь, где Рамлоу грозил тебе убить Барнса, если ты донесешь на него?

— Но… — Стив отпрянул от него. — Это было ложью. Он никогда так не говорил.

— Думаю, он решил, что это отличная идея. — Роллинз обвел пальцами губы Стива. — Я обычно не сентиментален, сука, ты знаешь, — сказал он. — Но таким страдающим ты действительно выглядишь лучше. — Он перебросил ногу через колени Стива. Стив смотрел на него снизу вверх. Роллинз был высоким, он серьезно возвышался над ним. — Чуешь запах моего хера, сука? — спросил Роллинз. — Однажды я усадил твоего папочку, как тебя, приковал наручниками точно так же. Он умолял о моем члене.

Стив, должно быть, выглядел потрясенным, потому что Роллинз рассмеялся.  
— О да, пидор. Твой папочка часто молил меня. Думаю, это положение было для него естественным.

Раздался знакомый звук расстегиваемой молнии.

Стив почувствовал, как его окутывает восхитительное облако жара и вульгарного запаха Роллинза. В тот момент он хотел его. Хотел раствориться в нем.

Роллинз ухватил Стива за затылок и заставил наклонить голову, но не для того, чтобы тот сосал его член. Он крепко держал его за волосы в паре сантиметров от себя.  
— Я ни разу не дал ему то, что он хотел. И тебе тоже не дам. — И с этими словами, держа свой член в одной руке и голову Стива в другой, начал мочиться на его лицо. В его глаза и волосы. — Думай об этом как о пробнике того, что тебя ждет, пидор. Там, куда ты отправляешься, шлюхи вроде тебя умоляют, чтобы их использовали вместо унитаза. Теперь, — Роллинз больнее сжал его волосы, — открывай свой гребаный рот.

Стив сделал, как было велено, на мгновение задавшись вопросом, даст ли Роллинз в конце концов пососать его член, но нет. Тот просто поссал ему в рот. Поссал и заставил Стива проглотить.

Стив подавился и обплевался.

Когда все кончилось, Стив посмотрел на него горевшими глазами, с его лица еще капало. Он произнес без подсказки:  
— Спасибо. Спасибо, сэр.

Только позже, когда он вернулся в камеру, заторможенный от потери, Стив понял, что Роллинз ему сказал. Роллинз завалил Рамлоу, используя для этого Стива.

И из-за этого погиб Баки.

Стив свернулся на узкой жесткой скамье и плакал, пока не заснул под тонким одеялом.

*

Видимо, у Рамлоу сохранялась еще какая-то власть, и Стив не удивился, оказавшись в одной с ним тюрьме. В одном с ним блоке. Не удивился, когда в первый же день заключения едва успел оценить обстановку своей крошечной серой камеры, как из-за спины раздался голос:  
— Ну надо же, надо же, надо же, сладкий. Что за радость встретить тебя здесь.

Он ждал этого. Он развернулся и набросился на Рамлоу, сбил с ног на спину и попытался придушить.  
— Ты подонок, — выплюнул Стив в краснеющее лицо задыхавшегося Рамлоу. — Ты убил Баки. Я тебя прикончу.

Прежде чем он успел довести дело до конца, на него уже набросились. Двое огромных мужчин подняли его с Рамлоу и держали, пока он вырывался, трясясь от бешенства, до тех пор, пока один не врезал ему кулаком в живот, чтобы утихомирить.

Рамлоу поднялся на ноги, отряхнулся и подошел к Стиву.  
— Согласись, твой чокнутый дружок получил по заслугам, сладкий.

Стив смотрел на Рамлоу с ненавистью.  
— И что ты теперь сделаешь? Я знаю, что ты организовал убийство Баки, чтобы затащить меня сюда. Что ты теперь будешь со мной делать? — Он задыхался. Он не знал, от злости или чего-то еще.

Рамлоу шагнул ближе. Потрогал грудь Стива.  
— Знаешь что, сладкий, у меня все неплохо там было налажено. А ты все разрушил. И беда не только в этом. — Голос Рамлоу стал ниже. Он стоял так близко, что почти прижимался к груди Стива своей. — Ты стоял там, на суде, и врал про нас. Говорил, что не хотел этого. Не хотел того, что я с тобой делал. Ты сказал, что я тебя изнасиловал. Я, видимо, где-то протупил, потому что не знал, что шлюх можно насиловать, но вот так все сложилось. И то, что ты сказал там, задело мои чувства, шлюха. Но, — Рамлоу отступил от него. — Это навело меня на мысль. У меня было много времени подумать, что с тобой сделать. Ты же знаешь, я всегда хотел дать тебе то, чего хотел ты. — Он сделал еще шаг назад. — И раз уж оказалось, что ты этого не хотел, хотя и умолял меня об этом, то вот как все будет дальше. Ты заперт здесь со мной, шлюха. У меня тут большое влияние. Поэтому ты будешь видеть меня каждый день. Зная, что я могу тебе дать. Но я к тебе не притронусь. Никогда больше.

Рамлоу отвернулся и вышел из камеры, его громилы ушли вслед за ним.


End file.
